Out of Miami
by PSU93Girl
Summary: "Fiona Glenanne?" the shorter of the two men said as they approached the table.  Could they lead her to Michael?  Rated M for smut. Chapter 24 is up, the Agency has made its decision, and this story is now complete!
1. Miami

_I know I still have another story unfinished and I hate to leave it hanging but I just can't get motivated to write more. I've tried writing the next chapter but I'm stuck with it halfway done. I am going to try to get back to it soon but for now, this came to me as I rewatched the Season 4 finale. I LOVE that Michael is now "in my town!" _

_And in case you're wondering, I did not get these wonderful characters for Christmas. I am still grateful for the wonderful Matt Nix for creating them so I could borrow them for a bit._

The best friend and the girlfriend sat at Carlito's, eating lunch and discussing their next move. It had been a week since Michael kissed Fiona and walked off with two men in suits. He had left her with the jump drive containing the list of the people who had burned him. Jesse was healing and he was in the process of getting his job back, but he had promised to help Fi and Sam as much as he could.

First order of business for Jesse was trying to find out where Michael was and what was being done to him. He had to tread carefully, even though it was well known by now that Michael hadn't done any of the things that had been attributed to him. Too much questioning could backfire and result in none of them ever hearing from Michael Westen again.

"What do you think, Sam? Should we take a job?" Fiona asked, pushing the salad around on her plate.

"I don't know. Maybe. Or maybe we should wait another week?" Sam took a sip of his mojito.

"Fiona Glenanne?" the shorter of the two men in suits and dark glasses who suddenly appeared next to their table said.

Sam stood up, placing himself between the men and Fiona. Fiona chuckled at the thought that she'd need Sam to protect her.

"Who's asking, pal?" Sam said, giving the men the once-over before crossing his arms, clearly letting them know they weren't going to get by him without answering.

The taller man replied, "It doesn't matter where we're from. Agent Porter sent us. We'd like to ask Miss Glenanne to come with us. Please."

"Jesse?" Fiona said, looking at Sam with hope in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am, you can call him if you'd like." The shorter agent held his phone out but Sam already had his own phone to his ear.

"Jesse? What's this about Frick and Frack here? Yeah?"

Fiona leaned closer to Sam, trying to hear the other end of the conversation.

"So she should go? You're sure it's safe? OK thanks buddy, I'll see you later."

Sam turned to Fiona. "Fi, apparently this is legit. Jesse set it up. But if anything happens, you know how to reach me." He lightly brushed his hand over her shoulder as she nodded.

"Let's go, boys," she said, following the two men out to the waiting car. "Do you know where Michael is?" she asked as the car began to move.

"We can't discuss that right now ma'am," the taller one replied, "but we assure you no harm will come to you or to him."

_Ooooh, are you intrigued? I hope to be able to work on this some more this weekend so be on the lookout for updates!_


	2. DC

The no-longer-ex-spy had been in Washington, DC for a week. Although he currently sat in a windowless room in a government office building, he had spent most of the week playing tourist with his new group of handlers. He wasn't sure yet which one of them would eventually become his primary handler but his initial impressions were that they were all quite competent. Some more skilled than others but he was comfortable with the thought of working with any of them.

He had been reading a report about one of his old missions—one that was legitimately his—for over an hour and he needed a break. He laid the papers down on the table and stood up to stretch and rest his eyes. In between sightseeing, eating out, and visiting some old friends he had been taking his new handlers through which of "his" old missions were actually his and which were done by Simon. In many cases that was an easy task but there was a certain amount of overlap so it had taken some time to sort it all out.

Michael Westen was very happy to be back in DC. He had always liked it here, at first because it meant he didn't have to go to Miami and risk seeing his family, but over time he had come to truly love this place. As much as a spy could love any place, of course.

When he was called stateside between jobs, he enjoyed spending time in DC, running along the National Mall or on the many trails that followed the Potomac River or C&O Canal, visiting the monuments and memorials (there was a new one under construction), and eating in the many wonderful restaurants and cafes that could be found in every neighborhood.

He was very happy to be back here. It was almost perfect.

He opened the door and looked down the hall before heading to the pantry. He opened the refrigerator and laughed as he saw it was stocked with all of his favorite flavors of yogurt. Blueberry was the flavor of choice right now and he grabbed one along with a spoon and a bottle of water.

Michael walked down the hall to an employee break room. It had windows and he stood in one as he ate his yogurt. The view was one he loved—the Capitol Building Rotunda with the Washington Monument rising behind it. He leaned against the window frame and let the thoughts he'd been trying to keep at bay creep into his mind.

He had had a minute to say goodbye to Fiona this time, hoping he conveyed all of his thoughts and feelings in the one kiss they were able to share before he left with the agents. He was glad he had managed to slip her the jump drive. He knew she and Sam—and probably Jesse too—would make good use of it. He wondered whether they had started working on that yet.

They had had four years together in Miami and he could no longer deny that she meant everything to him. Now that he was back in (what exactly that meant he still hadn't figured out) he had some serious decisions to make. He needed Fiona Glenanne in his life, plain and simple. And he had to find a way to make that possible.

It was kind of funny, he thought, during the past four years he kept putting off any thought of them having a future together. When they had nothing but time he wouldn't talk about it. Now that change seemed imminent—it wasn't likely he was going to be sent back to Miami, or if he was it wasn't likely they'd keep him there for very long—it was vitally important for him to talk to her and figure things out.

The big problem was Fiona's citizenship. She wasn't an American citizen and as a former IRA operative it was very uncertain whether she could ever become one. And while she was a very skilled operative and undoubtedly a valuable asset, he knew he couldn't just "coincidentally" have her show up everywhere he was sent on a mission.

"Mr. Westen?"

He turned to see Nancy, one of the young agents who was assisting his new handlers.

"Hello Nancy, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Roger would like to know if you need more time to review today's report."

"I'm almost done Nancy, thank you."

"OK I will tell him that. Is there anything else you need? Or _anyone_ else?" She looked at him as if she knew what—and who—was on his mind.

"_Anyone_ else?" He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, deciding if she could already read his mind then she would make an excellent field operative someday.

"Yes, Mr. Westen, that's what I asked."

He narrowed his gaze, trying to decide if he should ask for what he really wanted. The young agent's face betrayed nothing. Oh yeah, she would make a great field operative.

"Fiona."

"Excuse me, Mr. Westen?"

"I want Fiona here."

"Miss Glenanne is on her way Mr. Westen."

_Oooooh, what happens next? I can't wait to find out! _


	3. En Route

Fiona Glenanne had to be dreaming. She was sitting in a private jet, flying what she had surmised to be north, eating one of the best meals she'd had in a long time. They even gave her a phone she could use if she wanted to.

Since leaving Carlito's she had been driven back to the loft (she still didn't have a new place to live and what little of her belongings had survived the explosion were there) to gather a few things; the agents making sure to tell her she'd need cold weather clothing. Then they had stopped by Maddie's house so Fiona could talk to her—she hadn't expected them to agree to that but they had. She wouldn't have felt right leaving for who knows how long without seeing Maddie.

After the visit with Maddie they had whisked her away to a small private airport and loaded her into the jet. The two agents who had collected her from Carlito's and escorted her all over Miami were replaced by two other agents who were currently huddled over a table in the opposite corner of the jet. They appeared to be reading some documents.

Fiona had given up on trying to ask them what Michael's status was and where they were taking her. They seemed trustworthy enough and the fact that Jesse had told Sam it was OK gave her some comfort. Of course she was still on edge, but they hadn't searched her so she had her usual means of protection in her bag. She had thrown in a few other things when she gathered her belongings from the loft.

So she was reasonably sure she was being taken to wherever Michael was, and that she would soon be able to see him again. She couldn't deny that she missed him but she was also experiencing a familiar feeling of dread.

Now that he was back in what would their status be?

Michael Westen was an important part of her life. She could more than take care of herself, of course, and Fiona Glenanne didn't _need_ anyone else, but the fact was she wanted him in her life. These past four years—especially the last year and a half—had taught her that things were just better when she and Michael were together. It had taken a long time for them to sort things out and get on the same page but after they had been prepared to die together she felt fairly certain they had finally reached agreement.

They belonged together, and things worked better when they were.

Fiona leaned back, sinking into the leather seat and closing her eyes. She tried to imagine what it would be like when she saw Michael again. She wanted to rush into his arms and let him know she had missed him. And tell him she had left the jump drive with Sam and he and Jesse would know what to do with it. And she wanted nothing more than to stay here with him; whatever it took to make that possible she would do it.

But there was that familiar feeling of dread.

She sighed as she realized she had to be cautious and guard her heart. With Michael's status so up in the air—she assumed he was back in but she had no idea what that meant—she couldn't be certain that it would even be possible for them to be together. Now or ever.

Turning in her seat, she looked at the two agents who were still huddled over the table. She knew better than to ask them for information. She'd get more from the bottle of Merlot in front of her.

No, no matter how wonderful it would be to see him and how much she wanted to, she could not allow herself to hope that there would be a real future for them. She would only hope that whatever his situation was, his handlers would allow them to meet somewhere every now and then.

She'd go back to Miami and continue working jobs with Sam and maybe Jesse when he was able, and she'd make sure to visit Maddie as much as possible, and every so often she would go somewhere and have a few wonderful days with Michael. They would just be together, she wouldn't ask about any of his jobs, and she'd make sure to deliver pictures and messages from Sam, Jesse, and Maddie. And maybe they could all meet from time to time too.

It was going to be hard but she knew it was the right decision. This was what he had wanted more than anything for the past four years.

Well, except for when he killed Strickler because he had put her in danger. And when he threatened Vaughn if he ever visited her again.

She had promised to be with him and to stand behind him no matter what. Truth be told she had wanted him to turn down the chance to get back in but she also knew better than to expect that. He had told her more than once that this is who he was; this was what he was made to do.

And he was good at it. If he wasn't he would have been killed by her hand the first time they met.

Fiona drained the last of her Merlot as the flight attendant came by to collect her dishes.

"Miss Glenanne, would you please put your seatbelt on, we are going to be preparing to land very soon."

Fiona smiled at her, shifted to a comfortable position, and fastened her seatbelt.

"Thank you. It should only be a little while longer and we'll be on the ground."

As the flight attendant turned to leave Fiona turned to the two agents.

"Will we be going right to where Michael is?" she asked.

"That has yet to be determined, Miss Glenanne," the younger one replied. "We may get you settled in a hotel first."

Surprised to even get that much of an answer out of them, Fiona leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes.

It would take everything in her but she would be strong when she saw him. She would do this for him. Because he was more important to her than anything else in this world and this was what was most important to him. She could do it. For him.

She could do anything for him.

_OK that turned out a bit sadder than I intended but it still works with my story. I hope you all are still enjoying this, and THANK YOU for all of the reviews and alerts!_


	4. Waiting

Michael stood staring at the door through which the young agent had just left. Had he heard her right? Fiona was on her way to DC?

He discarded his empty yogurt container and water bottle and hurried down the hall, back to the room where he had been reading the report. He gathered the papers and made his way to the office that had been "his" since his arrival. He was about to grab his cell phone and head outside to call Sam when there was a knock on his open door.

"You're in a hurry Michael." Roger, his handler for today, stood in the doorway.

"Roger, I need to run downstairs and make a call. I forgot it's my Mom's birthday and she'll kill me if I don't call.

"It's not her birthday Michael, and I know who you're going to call. Sam Axe doesn't know any more than what you know."

"And what do I know?"

Roger smiled and laughed. "Go ahead; ask me what's on your mind."

"Nancy said Fiona is on her way here."

"Yes, she did."

"Is that true?"

"Would you like it to be true Michael?"

He struggled to maintain a calm appearance. Experience told him if he wanted something too badly they wouldn't give it to him. He said nothing while moving back to the desk and sitting down.

Roger came into the office and sat in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Very good, Michael, betray nothing. You clearly haven't lost any of your skills during your 4 years in exile. Yes, Fiona is on her way here. She doesn't know where she is coming and she hasn't yet been told whether she will be able to see you."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "She agreed to come under those conditions?"

"Agent Porter spoke to Sam and told him he set it up and she should go with the agents. She had a few requests and they accommodated her so she got on the plane."

"Are you going to bring her here?"

"Well, Michael, I'm honestly not sure. Some might see her as causing a problem, don't you think?"

Michael kept his face expressionless as he replied, "She's not IRA anymore."

"We know Michael. She's important to you?"

"She has value."

"I think we both know she means more than that to you. It's OK Michael, agents and assets end up in deeper entanglements like yours and Fiona's from time to time. You did what you had to when you left her the first time. Though we all had to wonder why you never changed your emergency contact…"

"Just never thought about it."

"Sure. But Michael, just _how_ important is she to you?"

"Why don't you just ask me what you want to ask me."

Roger smiled. Michael Westen was back. "OK Michael, is she important enough that you'd kill for her?"

"That I'd kill for her? Is that going to be necessary?"

"But you have killed for her Michael, haven't you? Many years ago and again more recently. Isn't that right?"

"I did what I had to do for the job. Like I was trained."

"Of course. Always the good soldier. Don't worry Michael, we're not going to harm her or smuggle her away somewhere."

"Are you bringing her here?" Michael asked again.

"Possibly. Discussions are underway. Her long-term presence could complicate things but for the short term my personal feelings are that she should come here."

"When will I know?"

"Soon, Michael. Until then you can stay here. Or if you'd prefer you can go for a walk. Take your phone and I'll call you when I have any news."

Michael watched as his handler left the office. As much as he hated to admit it, Roger was right. For more than one reason Fiona's presence could complicate things. But Michael needed her here—and he wanted her here—so he would just have to figure something out.

He grabbed his coat and cell phone and ran down the stairs. Maybe some fresh air would help him figure out what to do next. When he got outside he pulled out his cell phone and called Sam.

"Mikey! Good to hear your voice, brother! What's going on?"

Michael had been given the rules earlier in the day. He wasn't to tell anyone where he was or what he had been doing. Other than that he was allowed to call them. He was quite certain someone besides himself and Sam was listening to the call.

"Hey Sam. I know Jesse arranged for Fiona to take a trip."

"Yep, I made sure it was legit. Your mom is very excited. I'm on my way to see Jesse now."

"Thanks Sam. Please tell Mom and Jesse I'm OK and I'll be in touch ASAP."

"Will do brother. Things OK on your end?"

"Just fine Sam. I'll tell you more when I can."

"Which means never, I got it Mike. Hasta la vista!"

Michael put the phone back in his pocket and walked down the street towards the Capitol building. He had to come up with a way he and Fiona could be together. They wanted him back, that much was clear. They wouldn't have brought him up to DC and had him go through all of this if they were just going to cut him loose again. He was sure of that.

Now he just had to find a way to convince them that a trigger-happy former IRA operative with a short temper and a strong desire to make things go "boom" was a crucial component of having him back.

He walked a few more blocks before sitting on a bench in a small park. He inhaled the cool air and closed his eyes. He pictured Fiona's face, the wind blowing her hair, her cheeks and nose bright red from the cold. It had been a long time since he'd seen her in a cold climate.

A smile came to his face as he imagined showing her around DC. As far as he knew she had never been here. He couldn't wait to show her the National Mall, the Smithsonian Museums, the Monument and all of the Memorials. They'd go shopping for shoes and winter clothes at Union Station and maybe across the river in Pentagon City. Maybe he could take her to one of the fancy hotels in town.

He was snapped out of daydream by the ring of his cell phone.

"Westen."

"Hello Mr. Westen, this is Nancy. Roger would like you to come back to the office please."

"Is Fiona here?"

"Please come back to the office Mr. Westen. Roger will be waiting in your office."

He hung up and jogged back to the office. Fiona might be waiting there…

_Two chapters in one day? You all must have been VERY good! _

_I have a pretty busy week ahead of me but I'm going to try to update every day or so. I can't wait to find out what happens next!_


	5. Back Together

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading, favoriting, alerting, and reviewing this story. I'm really enjoying writing it and this chapter was on my mind all day today._

Fiona opened her eyes as the plane slowed to a stop. She had dozed off during the last few minutes of the flight and the landing. She turned to her right to see the flight attendant holding her jacket.

"You'll want this, Miss Glenanne, it's cold outside."

"Thank you. Where are we?"

"Andrews Air Force Base, in Maryland. The agents will be here to escort you to the car in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

Fiona had been right—Michael was taken to Washington, DC. She stood and put the jacket on then waited for the agents to come get her.

The two agents from the plane took her to a waiting car which contained two other agents. She got in as her suitcase was loaded into the trunk.

"How was the trip, Miss Glenanne?" one of the new agents asked.

"Fine, thank you. Do you know where we are going now?"

"We should have that information shortly."

The car began the long journey off of the base, making a right out the main gate and heading back towards the Capital Beltway. Just before they entered the highway one of the agents received a phone call.

"Yes, sir, we're headed there now. She's fine, the flight was uneventful. Yes, sir."

Fiona looked at him expectantly. The agent leaned forward, telling the driver to take them to the building where Michael was waiting.

"We're taking you to see Mr. Westen now, Miss Glenanne."

* * *

Michael ran the whole way back to the office, his heart pounding not only from the exertion of the run but at the prospect of seeing Fiona again. He realized again just how much he had missed her. He entered the building, swiping his ID and impatiently punching the elevator button. He wished he could take the stairs but like most buildings in DC these days the doors only opened from the floors. They were locked from the stairwell side.

Finally the elevator arrived and he stepped inside, pushing the button for his floor and holding in the "Close Door" button. Fortunately nobody else was waiting for the elevator and he quickly ascended to the third floor. He was thankful there were no high-rise buildings in DC, so impatient as he was it was a relatively short trip.

He hurried down the hall toward his office, trying not to look too anxious—again worried that if he gave the appearance of wanting to see Fiona too desperately they would not let him see her—and calmly entered. As promised, Roger was there. He was talking on Michael's phone, or rather he was listening to someone talk on the other end of the line.

"Yes, OK. Good. Um, probably just a few minutes. Right."

Michael watched as Roger hung up the phone, standing casually near his desk.

"Hello Michael. Did you have a good walk?"

"Yeah, sure, it was fine. What's going on? Nancy said you wanted me to come back."

"That's correct. Did you decide whether you want to see Fiona?"

* * *

A young agent named Nancy met Fiona at the entrance from the parking garage.

"Hello Miss Glenanne, would you come with me please?"

Fiona followed her into an elevator, watching as she pushed the "3" and the doors closed. She knew better than to expect a straight answer, but she asked anyway. "Am I going to see Michael now?"

"I was only told to bring you to our lounge, Miss Glenanne. Then I'm to let Mr. Westen's handlers know that you are here. If they allow me I will then come back and let you know what the plan is."

Fiona nodded and smiled. Nancy reminded her of a female version of the agent Michael had been when they had first met. Young, eager, highly skilled, and excited to be serving her country.

They stepped out of the elevator and Nancy motioned to the left, guiding Fiona to the lounge.

"Here we are Miss Glenanne. Please have a seat. Would you like some water or yogurt?"

"Water would be wonderful, thank you Nancy." Fiona sat at the table as Nancy disappeared down the hall. She returned a few seconds later with a bottle of water and a glass of ice. She set them down in front of Fiona.

"Please wait here Miss Glenanne. Either I or someone else will be back shortly."

Fiona waited in the lounge for what felt like forever. She finished the bottle of water and turned towards the window, standing and making her way over to it. Outside she saw what she knew to be the U.S. Capitol building. Michael had once told her how beautiful it was inside, when he was in the hospital and they were watching some hearings on TV. She leaned against the window frame and sighed, willing herself to remember her earlier resolve to be strong for Michael. She wouldn't get all emotional and throw herself at him.

Even though that was all that kept running through her mind.

* * *

Nancy appeared in the door of Michael's office just as he told Roger he thought it would probably be for the best if he did see Fiona.

"Is she here, Nancy?" Michael asked as the young agent approached Roger. He saw Roger nod slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Westen, she is. She's currently in the lounge having some water. I told her either I or someone else would be back shortly." The young agent turned back to his handler.

"Michael, why don't you go down to the lounge? Nancy and I will be in my office. Please have Fiona wait in the lounge and come get us when you've said your hellos. Please don't take more than 30 minutes."

"OK. Half an hour, got it." Michael replied, nodding his head and keeping his face calm and stoic. He wanted to break into a run but he willed himself to casually stroll down the hall. When he reached the door to the lounge he paused and took a deep breath before slowly opening it. He softly chuckled to himself when he realized that he was nervous.

Michael Westen didn't get nervous. Ever.

He opened the door. She was leaning against the window frame, her hand on the glass as she stared out the window. If she heard him come in she betrayed nothing. He closed the door behind him.

"Fiona."

She blinked and shook her head slightly. Had she really just heard what she thought she'd heard? She closed her eyes and slowly turned towards him, afraid to open her eyes and find out that she was merely dreaming.

He studied her as she turned, taking one step towards her, and then another, before she finally faced him. Her eyes were still closed, so he called out again, "Fi?"

Fiona opened her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her heart to still. It was threatening to jump out of her chest. She looked up at him. Her spy, the love of her life, stood before her. She looked over his shoulder before taking a tentative step towards him.

Michael thought she looked weary. Not tired or unrested, but he knew that look in her eyes. He'd caused it on multiple occasions. He closed the gap between them, opening his arms and saying her name for a third time.

When he reached her, he placed his hands on her shoulders before drawing her close to him and wrapping her in a hug. He breathed in her scent as he waited for her arms to encircle him. Finally they did, but where he held her tightly to his body, her arms only loosely held on to him.

He pulled back, cupping her chin in one hand and lifting her face so he could look at her. He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. Her arms rested on his waist as she returned the kiss.

"Hello Michael," she said, sounding quite a bit more casual than he had expected—and much more casual than he felt.

"It's good to see you, Fi," he said, hugging her again. Her arms closed around him a bit tighter this time, but she still seemed to be holding back.

Michael guided her over to the table, taking her hands as they sat down. "Was the trip up here OK?" he asked, desperate to get her to talk to him.

Fiona laced her fingers into his. She would do this for him. "Yes, Michael," she said with a smile, "they were very nice to me and I had a great meal. They even let me see your Mom before we left Miami. She says hello." She smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, lingering next to him and pressing her cheek against his. He brought his hand up to caress her neck, running it around to the back of her head and tangling his fingers in her hair.

He wanted to take her away to his suite at the Ritz Carlton. He wanted to fill the bathtub with bubbles and disappear under them with her forever. He pulled back a bit, looking her in the eyes and smoothing the hair out of her face.

"Fi," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her hard on the mouth. His hands framed her face as his lips hungrily sought hers. Her hands traced patterns on his sides as she gently returned his kiss, sighing as his tongue reached out to trace her soft lips.

He pulled her closer so she was between his legs, his tongue continuing to caress her lips. He ran it lightly over her teeth and she parted them, allowing him entrance. His heart pounded as the tip of his tongue met hers. They met a few more times before she began to pull back. He didn't want to stop but he knew they only had a short time right now and he also didn't want to push her too hard right away.

"Are you OK, Michael?" she asked. "We weren't sure whether we'd get to hear from you."

"I'm fine, Fi. I can't tell you much right now but they've been treating me well." He looked at the clock. They still had quite a few minutes before Roger and Nancy would be back but he hoped that they would allow Fiona to leave with him. So, in an effort to speed up that process, he decided to go to Roger's office right away. "I have to go get Roger—he's one of my new handlers—and Nancy. They want you to wait here but I'll be right back, I promise."

Fiona smiled at him and nodded, leaning up to kiss him again before he turned and made his way to Roger's office.

* * *

"That was fast, Michael," Roger said when he appeared in the doorway.

"Can I take her to my suite? She's had a long night and day and needs some rest." Michael said, turning to face Roger.

"Well, Michael, we would like to talk to her for a few minutes first." When Michael started to protest, Roger held his hands up, "don't worry Michael, it won't be anything bad. We just want to ask her a few questions and then yes, you may take her to the Ritz. Show her around DC. Take her wherever you want tomorrow. Just remember the rules, and both of you come back here the day after tomorrow. Hopefully we will have more information for you then."

"And her bags?" Michael asked.

"Leave them at the Ritz," Roger replied. "Fiona will be spending a bit of time with us up here. Now let's go to the lounge, and then while Nancy and I talk to Fiona will you please wait in your office? It won't be long and we'll bring Fiona there when we're finished."

Michael nodded. He was still very suspicious and cautious but this was sounding like a reasonable plan to him. And best of all, he'd have a day and a half to spend with her. He desperately wanted to make the weary look disappear from her eyes. He led them back to the lounge.

"Fi, Roger and Nancy want to talk to you for a few minutes. I'll be down in my office and they'll bring you there when they are done." He gave her a hug.

"OK, Michael," Fi replied, releasing him from her grasp. He turned and went to his office to wait for her.

"What can I do for the U.S. government?" Fiona asked, taking a seat at the table and looking Roger in the eyes.

_I hope you weren't disappointed by their meeting! Perhaps in the next chapter they'll have to explore the suite at the Ritz… _


	6. The Suite

_I've been looking forward to writing this chapter all day! Thanks again all of you who have been reading and reviewing. I've got ideas for a bunch more chapters so this story won't end for a little while. I hope you all keep reading!_

Michael returned to his office. He had an idea and he would need some help. He picked up his phone.

"Ranger DiNapoli, how may I help you?"

"Hey Rebbecca, it's Michael Westen." Michael had met National Park Service Ranger Rebbecca (Stapleton) DiNapoli years ago when he was in DC for a stint in between missions. He had helped her with a scumbag boyfriend. She was now married to a really great guy and they had 2 adorable little girls. They had had lunch a few days ago and he told her about Fiona and how he hoped to be able to show her around DC. Rebbecca told him to call her if he needed anything.

"Hey Michael, how are you?"

"Just great Rebbecca. Hey listen, I need to call in a favor. Remember what we talked about at lunch?" He wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell people Fiona was in town, but he knew Rebbecca would remember.

"Sure Michael, when do you want me to set it up?"

"How about tomorrow, maybe around 6 PM?"

"Sounds perfect Michael. I'll see you up on the hill."

As Michael made his arrangements, Tim, another of his handlers, came to his door. Seeing Michael on the phone he paused. Michael waved him in and Tim held up a set of car keys, letting Michael know they had arranged for a car for him. Michael nodded and Tim took a seat in front of Michael's desk.

"OK, and can I park at Survey Lodge?" The National Mall Ranger Headquarters was the perfect parking spot for his plan.

"Sure, pop inside first and I'll leave a pass for you. See you tomorrow Michael!"

"Great, thanks Rebbecca, see you then!"

Michael hung up and said hello to Tim. He liked Tim. He had served in the Marine Corps and was close in age to Michael. Michael secretly hoped that Tim would be assigned as his permanent handler.

When he first met Tim he wondered why he was riding a desk instead of working out in the field. However, a few days ago he had noticed Tim walking with a barely noticeable limp. He had done some digging and discovered Tim had been injured overseas and he was still recovering.

"Hey Michael, your car is parked downstairs. Fiona's luggage is in the trunk. We've arranged for parking with the Ritz and before you ask, yes you can take the car into Virginia or Maryland."

Michael smiled. "Thanks Tim, that's great."

"So, Fiona's here, huh?" Tim said, carefully searching Michael's face for a reaction.

"Yeah, she's in with Roger and Nancy now. I'm taking her to the Ritz as soon as they're done."

"Good to see her Michael?"

"It's always good to see her Tim."

Nick, another of Michael's handlers, appeared in his doorway. "Hey Michael! Timmy, we have to go pick up you-know-who, you ready?"

Tim shook Michael's hand and said goodbye before leaving with Nick.

* * *

In the lounge, Fiona sat at the table with her hands folded, looking at Roger as she waited for his questions to begin.

"So, Fiona, how do you like DC so far?"

"I haven't seen much yet but it seems very nice."

"That's good. As you know, we have plans for Michael's future. And we want to ask you a few questions."

"I'm ready," Fiona replied, holding Roger's gaze.

"Well, Fiona, what exactly do you foresee as your involvement in Michael's life from this point forward?"

"My involvement?"

"Yes, you're very important to him."

"He said that?"

"He doesn't have to say it. But yes, he did say you had value."

Fiona smiled. That was so like Michael—the spy she first met all those years ago had said something very similar. "I want whatever Michael wants."

"And if that means he has to leave you again? Possibly on very short notice and with no guarantees when—or if—he will return?"

Fiona took a deep breath, willing herself to be strong for Michael. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she kept them back as she replied, "I've made it through that many times before and I would make it through again."

"Thank you Fiona, just one more question. Do you think Michael could be successful as a handler for other operatives, if that meant he could stay in one place for extended periods of time?"

Surprised by the question, Fiona paused and thought before answering. "I think Michael would be successful at whatever task he was given."

"Thank you Fiona. Nancy will take you to Michael's office now. He's been provided with a car and he will take you back to the Ritz-Carlton. He is in the Ritz-Carlton Suite. I think you'll find the accommodations acceptable."

* * *

Nancy led Fiona to Michael's office, where he sat behind his desk, finishing up the report he'd been reading earlier.

"Mr. Westen?" Nancy said.

Michael looked up, smiling when he saw Fiona standing behind the young agent.

"Hello Nancy. Is Fiona allowed to leave now?"

"Yes she is Mr. Westen. Roger would like you both here on Thursday at 10 AM. Until then you are off duty."

"Thank you Nancy. I'll see you then."

"Miss Glenanne, I hope you enjoy your time here and I will see you on Thursday." The young agent turned and left the office, leaving Fiona and Michael alone again.

Michael examined Fiona's face, trying to gauge how the questioning had gone. She smiled at him and looked undisturbed, which made him happy.

"Ready to go, Fi?" he asked, gathering his coat and keys and holding her jacket up for her.

"I'm ready, Michael," she replied as she slid her arms into her jacket, leaning back into Michael's chest as he briefly closed his arms around her shoulders.

* * *

They made their way down to the car, Michael's hand gently resting in the small of Fiona's back. She smiled up at him in the elevator before giving him a quick kiss. When they got in the car Michael reached over and took her hand in his, gently squeezing as he pressed a kiss to her fingers.

The drive was short, and Michael pointed out some landmarks along the way. They arrived at the hotel and Michael handed the car over to the valet before leading Fiona inside. They boarded the elevator and made their way up to the suite.

It was beautiful. Fiona took in every inch of the place—the huge living room with fireplace, the private terrace with an excellent view of downtown DC, the dining room that could fit their whole team—including Barry and Sugar, and the soaking tub and Jacuzzi. The walls were painted a beautiful cream color and the furniture and curtains all had golden accents.

Fiona turned towards Michael, taking off her jacket as he did the same. He reached for her, pulling her close and pressing small kisses to her lips. He could feel her trembling.

"Are you OK, Fi? Did Roger upset you?"

She smiled, pressing herself against his chest and closing her eyes. "No, Michael, it was fine. I'm just…" She struggled to find the right word. "Overwhelmed, I suppose."

Michael smiled and brushed the hair away from her face. He wanted to lift her up, strip off all of her clothes, and carry her into the Master Bedroom where he'd lay her on the soft down bedding and make love to her all night long. His whole body ached for her and he was certain she could feel the most obvious manifestation of that starting to grow where her body pressed against his.

"Michael," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

"Yeah, Fi?" he replied after returning her kiss.

"I promised your mother I'd have you call her as soon as I was able. I think it would be good for her to hear from you, even if it was only for a few minutes."

"Call my mom? Oh, yeah, I guess I can do that right now." He released his grip on her and retrieved his phone from his coat.

While Michael talked to his mom, Fiona explored the whole suite and accepted her bags from the busboy who brought them up to the room. She took them into the Master Bedroom as Michael finished up his phone call. She stood in front of the door to the terrace, waiting for him to come find her. After a minute she began to slip off her boots.

"Let me do that, Fi," Michael said, placing his hands on her shoulders as he came up behind her. She jumped slightly. She hadn't heard him come into the bedroom.

Fiona had resolved to be strong. She knew it was what she needed to do with things still so up in the air. But she couldn't deny that she wanted Michael. She wanted him on top of her and inside her, she wanted to hear him mutter her name in his husky, aroused voice, and she wanted to feel every inch of his naked body against hers. She knew it was what he wanted too, that much had been apparent when he hugged her. _"I'll give this to him,"_ she thought to herself, turning to face Michael.

He had taken off his suit jacket and tie. He looked down at her and thought she had never looked more beautiful to him. She was wearing a long sweater that clung to just the right places, leggings that showed off her amazing legs, and boots with a very slight heel. He leaned down, locking his hands around her waist and lifting her to him. He kissed her deeply, walking over to the bed as her arms closed around his neck.

Michael stood at the foot of the bed, kissing Fiona as if they hadn't seen each other in years. He grasped the hem of her sweater in his fingers, gathering the material and slipping his hand underneath. She groaned into his kiss as his hand massaged the bare skin on her back. Her fingers were tangled in his hair.

He broke away from their kisses, struggling to keep his breathing under control as he gently laid her on the bed. She sank into the down bedding and looked small and fragile, very unlike the strong, confident woman he knew she was. She slid back so only her feet hung off the end of the bed. He kneeled between her knees, unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it on the floor.

Fiona reached for him, pulling him close for a kiss. His erection strained at the front of his pants as she reached for his belt and quickly unfastened it, moving to the button and zipper. She lightly cupped him through his boxers and he cried out with pleasure.

Michael kissed her again, his hand gently snaking under her sweater and up her side. He let one finger lightly brush over her breast, tracing a circle around her nipple as her back arched and her breath caught in her throat. He quickly broke away, turning his attention to her boots. He made a show of slowly lowering the zippers before gently pulling them off of her feet.

"Michael," Fiona panted as he massaged her foot in the spot that he knew would get her aroused.

"Yes, Fi?" he replied, his fingers massaging her calves as he worked his way up to the waistband of her leggings.

"Make this good. Please." She was practically begging.

"Always, Fi. Whatever you want." He firmly grasped her ass with one hand, pulling her leggings and thong down with the other, smiling when he felt how soaking wet she was already. "Oh yes, Fi, this is going to be _so_ good," he whispered, his lips only inches from her thigh. His hot breath made her squirm.

He briefly left her on the bed, smiling at the little pout that crossed her lips, and shed his pants and boxers before repositioning himself between her knees. He ran both hands up under her sweater, gently massaging her breasts as she struggled to take a deep breath. He leaned down and took her nipple between his lips through her sweater as one hand reached for her core. He traced lines where her thighs met her pelvis, making her squirm before one finger lightly brushed between her legs.

"My beautiful Fiona," he whispered as he slowly lifted her sweater, pressing open-mouthed kisses over every inch of skin as he revealed it. She hadn't even realized she was gripping his arms until he paused. She lifted her arms over her head to allow him to remove her sweater.

Michael paused with the sweater covering her face, leaning down to take each nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before completely removing her sweater. It landed on the floor in a heap with their other clothing. He ran his hands up and down her body, his touch like fire against her skin.

"Talk to me, Fi," he whispered as he positioned his body over hers, leaning down to kiss her eyelids and forehead and cheek before lightly running his tongue over her lips. She parted them, pulling him down for a kiss, their tongues meeting.

She sighed into their kiss before pulling back slightly and smiling up at him. "So good, Michael. So good."

He kissed his way down her body, taking his time exploring the well-known territory. There were some new scars, and he paused at each one, lightly running his tongue along the mark. His hands massaged her thighs as his mouth worked its magic. He could feel heat emanating from her as she began to squirm under him.

"Michael, please. I want you Michael." She was muttering and growing closer to being unable to think clearly.

"Soon, Fi, very soon," he whispered against her skin as he continued to work his way down her body. It was even better than he had imagined.

He was holding himself back, trying to make it all about her rather than what he wanted, which was to crawl up the bed and pound into her with all he had.

Slowly his fingers walked their way up her thigh, eventually reaching their intended target. "So beautiful," he whispered as his fingers gently spread her apart, "just perfect." He looked up at her, relishing the look on her face before he leaned down and stroked her dripping wet entrance with his finger. His tongue brushed over her clit and she gasped.

Michael began a regular rhythm, slowly stroking her as she moaned and writhed under him, his tongue flicking over and around her clit. She was so close; he could feel her ready to fall apart with every touch. His cock was aching between her legs when, unable to wait any longer, he pushed his fingers inside her and completely encircled her clit with his lips, gently but firmly applying pressure as his fingers stroked her from inside.

She screamed his name as he continued to suck and massage her most intimate parts. She was gasping for air as he slowed his ministrations. His hands massaged her sides and her stomach, trying to help her still her breathing as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Shhh, Fi, I know, I know," he whispered, caressing her cheek as she struggled to calm down. He smoothed her sweat-soaked hair out of her face as she finally began to breathe more normally.

He paused to look at her, his cock brushing against her thigh as he moved up her body.

"Michael, your turn," Fiona panted, trying to draw him up higher on her body.

"Fi, I—" his breath caught in his throat as her fingers found him. She lightly grasped him as her small fingers wound their way around his swollen tip. She pressed her thumb over his opening, spreading the wetness she found all around. He had to bite his lip to keep from cumming.

"Fi, I can't wait. This is all for you," he said before leaning down to kiss her. He gently nudged her legs apart as he struggled to keep himself under control. Her hands gently massaged his lower back as she saw his throat clench. She knew he wasn't going to last much longer as she spread her legs wide around his hips.

"Michael," she whispered as she kissed his throat. She gently reached for his throbbing cock, rubbing it against her thigh before guiding him to her entrance. She thought for a few seconds before panting, "Make love to me, Michael."

They were words neither of them had ever used before. It was mostly his fault, he knew, but hearing the words on her lips almost broke his heart and made him want to show her just how much he did love her. Just like the kiss before he left Miami, he willed himself to put everything into his movements.

He slowly entered her, feeling her tight around him as he pushed towards her core. He whispered her name and leaned down to kiss her before slowly pulling back and starting to gently pump in and out of her. He felt her squeezing her muscles against his cock as her hands reached between them to lightly stroke his balls.

"Oh Michael, so good. I… oh, Michael!"

"Fi… Fi… Fi…" He whispered her name against her lips every time he pushed into her. He was building the tension slowly, relishing the feel of her little pulses and he pulled back a little every time to prolong the feeling. Although he still couldn't say the words out loud, he thought them with everything in him, willing her to hear them as he worked towards release. _"I love you, I love you, I love you."_

She began to gently rock her hips against him with every thrust. "Michael," she whispered, stroking his face. "Go ahead, Michael. I know you can't wait." She soothed him as he once again struggled to keep control.

Michael was lost in the feeling and smell of her as he quickened his pace. In. Out. _I love you. I love you._

He could wait no longer, and he leaned in to kiss her hard before making his final drive into her. When she pulsed around him he spilled into her. They screamed each other's names over and over, their skin slick with sweat so their bodies made a smacking sound as they crashed together.

He collapsed on top of her then rolled off, rubbing her stomach as they both struggled to regain normal breathing. She moved up a little, allowing him to pull the blankets down.

"Let's sleep for a bit, Michael," she whispered in his ear as he drew her close and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled the blankets up and they lay encased in the fluffy bedding. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips as he stroked her hair. "Just a little rest, Michael. You're my favorite pillow and I've missed you."

"Anything you want, Fi," he replied, rolling onto his back and pulling her onto his chest. She snuggled up against him, her ear positioned over his heart as they both drifted off for a midday nap.

_OK so were you wondering at the start of this chapter whether I'd ever get to the suite? __ Please let me know what you think. I have the next few chapters planned out and hopefully I'll have time to write over the next few days._


	7. I Have Grown Too Strong

_I'm very glad to hear so many of you liked my last chapter. I surely enjoyed writing it! And never fear, that will not be the end of their "encounters…"_

Fiona woke first, about an hour later. She stretched under the soft, warm covers, turning to her left and seeing Michael still sound asleep. She leaned over and lightly pressed a kiss to his forehead before quietly slipping out of bed. She tiptoed into the Master Bath, finding a soft robe in the closet and slipping it on.

She brushed her hair and found an extra down blanket in the closet, grabbing it and heading out to the terrace, making sure Michael was still asleep before leaving the room. It was approaching late afternoon and she could see the first signs of the sunset behind the spectacular view of the Washington Monument. She maneuvered a lounge chair so it was facing the sunset and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest and wrapping the blanket around herself. She sighed as she rested her chin on her knees.

She had resolved to be strong and guard her heart, but she was very glad she had given herself to Michael. It wasn't only what he needed, it was what she needed. It was no longer hanging over them and she could now start to figure out what to do from here.

As tender and emotional as Michael had been with her, she knew he still wanted back in. She would never be the woman who took that away from him.

Fiona thought about moving her luggage into the spare bedroom in the suite. It would allow her to be close to him but still remain strong. The fact was, whenever she was close to Michael she found it nearly impossible to deny him anything. Maybe a separate bedroom would help build her resistance.

After sitting quietly for a few minutes, she decided she wouldn't do that. This time together, however long it was to be, could help her get into a routine of how her life with Michael would be from now on. Whenever his handlers allowed it, they would get together somewhere safe. They would spend as much time together as possible, they would make love like their lives depended upon it, and she would smile through every moment.

And then when his handlers dictated it, they would part with no idea of when they would next see each other. She would stand behind him and be the supportive girlfriend, not asking too many questions and she would be grateful for whatever contact they were allowed to have in between their visits.

It would work.

It had to work.

So she decided that, whenever he woke up, she would smile at him, and go where he wanted, and be interested in everything he wanted to show her. She wouldn't pout and show that every second she was wondering just how long she would be allowed to be with him.

She knew it was the right thing to do. He once said that if she truly cared about him she should damn well want for him what he wanted for himself. She would will herself to wanting this for him.

Because if there was one thing that everyone who knew Fiona Glenanne knew about her, it was that whenever she set her mind to something, she did it.

_The title of this chapter it taken from Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts," which I heard on the radio shortly after I wrote Chapter 3. I think it portrays the mindset that Fiona would feel she has to have with all of the uncertainty surrounding Michael's future. Here are all of the lyrics:_

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And learn to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are  
Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?


	8. Together Can Never be Close Enough

_I was originally going to combine the last chapter with this one, but I had two separate titles and I wanted to be able to use them both._

Michael woke from a peaceful sleep, reaching to his right so he could wrap Fiona in a hug. Feeling an empty bed he started to wonder if he had just been dreaming. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he turned to see her sitting out on the terrace, a large down blanket wrapped around herself.

She looked beautiful but he could tell from her posture that the walls he had seen after she first arrived were starting to go back up again. He made up his mind that they were going to talk. Now. They needed to get it out of the way and get on the same page.

He stretched before getting out of bed and making his way to the closet where he knew a soft robe was hanging. He pulled the robe on and quietly made his way out to the terrace. As he stepped outside he saw why Fiona was staring off into the distance—it was about as beautiful a sunset as he had ever seen.

Fiona looked up when he closed the door. She smiled at him.

"Hello Michael."

"Hi, Fi. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful. I was going to come get you if you didn't wake up on your own in a few minutes."

He crossed the terrace until he stood next to her chair, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. He reached down to cup her chin and turn her face towards him. In her eyes he saw the weariness that had been there earlier. He sighed as he smiled at her.

She scooted forward a bit and he fit himself behind her, pulling the blanket from around her as she leaned back against his chest. She helped him drape the blanket over her so it covered both of them. He inhaled her scent as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, snaking his hands inside her robe to rest on her stomach.

They sat in silence watching the sunset for a few minutes. She turned her head towards him and he leaned down and kissed her lips. When she leaned back against his chest he rested his chin on top of her head.

Fiona sighed and hugged his arms closer to her body.

"Fi, what's on your mind?" he asked as she sighed again.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Michael?" she replied. She knew he wouldn't buy it—he knew her too well—but she had to try.

"It is, Fi, but you still haven't told me what's on your mind."

"I just—" she paused, inhaling deeply.

"Talk to me, Fi," he said, turning her slightly so he could look in her eyes. "Please."

"How long can this last Michael?"

"What?"

"This," she gestured between them, "us. You. Me. Here. Or wherever. Together."

"I don't know, Fi. They told me you'd be here for a bit but I don't know how long that will be. I'm going to find out on Thursday."

"It's not just this time Michael. I know you're back in and they have plans for your future. And I just don't know—"

"You don't know what, Fi?" he asked, kissing her temple as she sighed again.

"I don't know how often they will let us have these little visits. I don't know how often I'll be able to hear from you, or how I'll keep Sam and your mother up to date on what's going on with you, or if I'll even stay in Miami between our visits."

Tears began to run down Fiona's face and she turned away from Michael. _So much for staying strong_, she thought. He turned her so she was sitting sideways between his legs, rocking her back and forth and hugging her tightly.

"Shhh, Fi, it's not going to be like that."

"You don't know that Michael. You chose to go back and we both know what that could mean. And I told you I would be with you on this and I meant it. But I can't go back to Ireland and I just…"

His heart broke as she sobbed. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"Fiona, please listen to me. I am not going to leave you again. I can't, at least not for an extended period of time. Yes I'm back in but I am going to find a way for us to be together as much as possible."

He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"How?" Fiona whispered. He could barely hear her.

"How?"

"Yes Michael, how are you going to be able to do that? You know I'm not exactly in favor with your government. And Roger asked me—" She paused, not sure if she was allowed to tell him what had been discussed before she left his office.

"Roger asked you what, Fi?"

"He asked me what I would do if you had to leave me again. If I didn't know when or if I would ever see you again."

He framed her face with his hands, turning her so she was looking at him.

"Fiona Glenanne, I promise you I am going to do everything in my power to never let that happen again. Yes I'm choosing to go back in but I am choosing to go back in on my terms. And you are my number one, non-negotiable term."

"And if they won't agree to your terms, Michael? What then?"

"They will agree. They have to agree. We're a team, you and me, and I'm not going to turn my back on that. I won't turn my back on you, Fiona. Ever."

"I want to believe you Michael."

"Believe me Fi. They want me back or they wouldn't have brought me here. I'm going to make this work."

She sighed, looking him in the eye and nodding before leaning in to kiss him. He knew he hadn't completely torn down the walls but he could see in her eyes that he had made progress.

Now he just had to come up with an offer they couldn't refuse. And make himself sound much less desperate to be with Fiona than he felt. Because if there was one thing he knew about his handlers, it was that if they thought he wanted something so badly that it could be a distraction, they were likely to take it away from him. And he wasn't about to play games with Fiona's heart. Not anymore.

As the sun slowly slipped below the horizon, Fiona leaned back against Michael, their fingers intertwined against her stomach. There was nowhere else in the world either of them would rather be.

_The title of this chapter is taken from the Train song "Marry Me." I don't think Michael is ready to say those words yet, but when I heard it on the radio while I was in the middle of writing this story I thought some of the lines definitely sounded like things he'd at least be thinking in this situation. Here are the rest of the lyrics:_

_Forever can never be long enough for me__  
__Feel like I've had long enough with you__  
__Forget the world now, we won't let them see__  
__But there's one thing left to do___

_Now that the weight has lifted__  
__Love has surely shifted my way___

_Marry me today and every day__  
__Marry me if I ever get the__nerve to say hello in this cafe__  
__Say you will, say you will___

_Together can never be close enough for me__  
__Feel like I am close enough to you__  
__You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you__  
__And you're beautiful___

_Now that the wait is over__  
__And love and has finally shown her my way___

_Marry me today and every day__  
__Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe__  
__Say you will, say you will___

_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side__  
__I promise to sing to you when all the music dies___

_And marry me today and everyday__  
__Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe__  
__Say you will, say you will marry me_


	9. Better Than Me

_I am seriously becoming obsessed with this story! As soon as I finish a chapter I start to write the next one in my head and it's all I can think about all day. I haven't eaten dinner all week because when I get home from work I just want to sit down and start writing. But the reviews make it all worth it!_

"First order of business," Michael said, tossing Fiona's leggings across the bed "is to get you some real winter clothes."

They had made their way inside and collected their clothes from the floor, getting dressed and ready to go out.

"Shopping? Like, REAL shopping?" Fiona's eyes lit up and Michael laughed.

"Yep, real shopping. You can even get some shoes if you want."

Fiona jumped into her leggings. She had added a turtleneck under her sweater and after pulling her leggings up she ran over to Michael, throwing her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple before she broke away and put her socks and shoes on.

"We'll go up into Georgetown and then drop our bags back here and go to dinner. There's somewhere I found that I think you'll love. But don't ask, I am not going to tell you what it is. You'll see when you get there."

Fiona pretended to be upset and he laughed again. He was very glad he had made her have the talk so soon, it had made a big difference.

Michael was going to drive but Fiona wanted to walk. It was only 6 or 8 blocks to the Georgetown shops and they walked arm in arm down M Street. They made their way into all of the shops, coming away with a bunch of sweaters, warm pants, some snow boots, and a new coat, hat, gloves, and scarf.

Fiona bought some new lingerie to surprise Michael with later and she allowed him to buy her some "sensible" flannel pajamas to wear when she sat out on the terrace. She pretended to be upset about it until Michael held up some fuzzy, warm slippers. She hugged him from behind as he paid.

"Are you hungry, Fi?" Michael asked as they walked back towards the hotel.

"I am, Michael, but you know what I would _really_ like?"

"Umm, a pint of Guinness?"

She looked up at Michael. "Oh that sounds just wonderful!" she exclaimed, leaning into his side. He smiled.

They quickly stopped in the lobby of their hotel to drop the bags with a busboy. Taking her hand, Michael led her outside and two blocks up the street.

"You're going to love this place, Fi."

He turned down to Pennsylvania Avenue and was thrilled to see Fiona's face light up when she looked in the window of McFadden's. Eating here had brought him back to their days in Ireland. It reminded him so much of the place where they had shared their first meal and so many meals after that one. They had gone there to plan jobs and to celebrate after they were done. They had laughed, cried, fought, and made up on those bar stools.

She turned to him as he opened the door for her. She looked in his eyes before leaning up to kiss his lips.

"It's just like our favorite place back home!" she said, a hint of her Irish accent creeping into her voice.

They made their way inside. Michael put his name in for a table and they took two seats at the bar.

"Hey, Michael! Good to see you again! And this must be Fiona. She's just as pretty as you said she was Michael!" Michael had met Mick, the bartender, during his first visit to McFadden's. He was, like most bartenders, excellent with names—and with getting his customers to talk. Before he knew it he had had Michael telling him about how he had spent some time in Ireland. That had led to him talking about Fiona and how he hoped to bring her to DC soon. And Mick had remembered it all.

"Hello Mick, it's good to see you again. Fiona, this is Mick. I met him last week when I ate here for the first time."

"It's very nice to meet you Mick," Fiona said, reaching out to shake his hand. He took her hand in his and kissed it, earning a playful glare from Michael.

"Two pints, coming right up!" Mick said as Michael helped Fiona take her coat off and hang it on the back of her chair. He then did the same with his coat.

They sat facing each other at the bar, their legs pressed together. They talked and laughed and every so often one of them would lean in for a kiss. The usual happy hour/dinner crowd arrived and Michael recognized a few of them from his earlier visits. Fiona hadn't looked so happy in a long time and Michael was relieved to see it.

After they had drained a few pints each Fiona excused herself to the Ladies' Room, kissing Michael on the cheek before she jumped down off the chair and made her way to the back of the pub. Michael smiled as he watched her walk away, and quickly noticed he was not the only one watching her. It seemed every guy in the pub who wasn't there with another woman was watching Fiona walk to the back hallway.

Just before she reached the hallway where the restrooms were she turned and blew a kiss to Michael. He smiled as he saw four or five of the guys who had been watching Fiona turn towards him and raise their pints. He raised his pint to them as Mick said, "That's right boys, our Michael here belongs to that lovely lady. What a lucky guy, huh?"

When Fiona returned to the bar she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Michael's cheek, earning a cheer from her admirers. Mick told them their table was ready. They had a wonderful dinner, eating some of Fiona's favorite dishes from home, finishing with a huge chocolate cake dessert that they shared. They held hands across the table, laughing and talking about what they would do the next day.

After they finished their cake Fiona made her way to the Ladies' Room again. "Hello boys," she teased as the passed her earlier group of admirers. They once again raised their glasses to Michael and he did the same. Michael took care of the check and when Fiona returned he helped her into her coat. They said goodbye to Mick before heading back outside.

Michael put his arm around Fiona's shoulders and tucked her into his side as they walked back to the hotel. Her arm snaked around his waist as she leaned against him.

"I love that place Michael, thank you for taking me there," Fiona said.

"I knew you would Fi, I thought of you as soon as I stepped inside the first time."

They returned to their suite. Fiona went into the guest bedroom to change into the special lingerie she had gotten for Michael. She got her robe from the closet and stepped into her new fuzzy slippers before calling out to Michael.

"Should I fire up the Jacuzzi Michael?"

There was no response.

"Michael?"

Still no response. Fiona went into the Master Bedroom to look for him. She saw him out on the terrace. He was leaning on the railing. She could see his profile and she knew him well enough to recognize the look on his face. He was deep in thought, and something was troubling him. Thinking he had gotten a disturbing phone call or e-mail, she grabbed one of the down blankets and made her way out to him.

"Hi Fi," Michael said as she came up to him. She wrapped the blanket around herself before hugging Michael from behind, her arms encircling his waist. She pressed her cheek against his back and sighed.

"What are you thinking about Michael?"

"What? Oh, I'm glad you liked McFadden's Fi. We can go there again if you'd like."

"I would like that Michael, but that's not what you were thinking about. Please Michael, tell me."

He sighed and she squeezed her arms tighter around him. He hugged her arms with his own and sighed again.

"Those guys in the pub…" Michael began.

"Are you jealous Michael? You know I wasn't interested in them."

"I'm not jealous. And maybe you should be."

"I should be jealous, Michael?"

"No Fi, maybe you should be interested in them." Michael sighed again.

Fiona released him from her grip before making her way to stand in front of him.

"Michael, what are you talking about?"

"It's just… You could do so much better than me Fiona. You could have any guy you wanted in the world. You could have someone who worked a normal job—one that he could tell you about. He'd be home at a normal time every night and you'd have dinner together and you'd have a bunch of friends and dinner parties and picnics and maybe you could even have a few kids. And they wouldn't be totally screwed up because their father would always be there to help you take care of them. I'm just saying, Fi…"

"What are you saying, Michael?" The look in his eyes was breaking Fiona's heart.

"You could do so much better than me. You _deserve_ better than me."

"Michael, what are you saying? Have you changed your mind since we talked this afternoon?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before taking her shoulders in his hands and looking her in the eyes.

"Fiona, I want to be with you more than anything. But we both know I'm a mess. And I mean… you could have any guy you wanted in the world. I see how guys look at you when we're out. And I don't get jealous because I know you're going to come home with me. But…"

"But what, Michael?"

"I can't for the life of me figure out why."

Fiona closed her eyes and sighed.

"Because I have the man I want. The only man I want in the world, Michael. After all these years, how can you doubt that?"

"I don't doubt it Fi, I see it every time you look at me. But I just don't understand it."

"Michael, listen to me. The two of us, we're just destined to be together. I wouldn't have run through that gun battle and dove headfirst into the cabana if I didn't know that. But you don't get to make all the decisions. I have a say too and I say I want to be with you."

She looked into his eyes, her hands lacing together behind his back as she pulled him closer to her.

"Are you sorry, Fi?"

"Sorry about what, Michael?"

"That you came to Miami when the hotel called you?"

"Michael, I have never been sorry about that for a second and I never will be. And I'm not sorry that I couldn't leave and go back to Ireland, and I'm not sorry that I dove into the cabana, and I'm not sorry that I got in the plane with those two agents. I have no idea what happens from here but this afternoon you asked me to trust you and that's what I'm going to do."

"I don't deserve you."

"No you don't, Michael, but…" she took his hand and placed it over her heart before placing her hand over his heart. "This, right here—us—that's all I need. It's all I want and you should never doubt that again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching her body against him before kissing him deeply on the mouth. He returned her kiss, grasping her around the waist and pulling her tightly against him. She felt his arousal grow as she wiggled her hips against him. He groaned as she pulled away.

"Now, Michael, I am going inside to fill up the Jacuzzi." She handed him the blanket. "You can either stay here where it's cold or you can come with me."

She turned and walked inside, slowly lowering her robe to show him what he could be missing.

_Oooooh, I wouldn't really leave it hanging like this, would I?_

_You bet I would! But don't worry, the Jacuzzi won't stand empty for too long…_


	10. The Jacuzzi

Michael watched Fiona make her way through the Master Bedroom to the Master Bath, dropping her robe and slippers as she walked. _When did she get that little see-through number?_ he wondered. _And what the HELL am I doing out here when she's in there—wearing that— firing up the Jacuzzi?_

Fiona shed her robe and slippers, heading right into the Master Bath and turning the hot water on in the Jacuzzi. She went to the sink and washed her face, smiling when she heard the terrace door open. She peeked out to the bedroom, making sure Michael couldn't see her, and smiled as she saw him quickly stripping out of his clothes. She returned to the side of the Jacuzzi when he was down to his boxers.

She turned the cold water on when the Jacuzzi was half full, dipping her hand into the water and swirling it around. The steam rose around her and she closed her eyes and smiled.

He stood in the doorway, watching her as she filled up the Jacuzzi. The lingerie she was wearing left virtually nothing to the imagination and he smiled. He was already aching for her.

"Hello Michael," Fiona said, turning to look at him as the tub was almost full, "it should only be another minute before the Jacuzzi is ready for us."

"Ready when you are, Fi," he replied, slowly making his way over to where she stood as she reached over to turn the water off. He lightly ran his finger up her spine before placing his hands on her waist and turning her to face him.

Her hands went around his neck as he pulled her close, his mouth hungrily closing over hers as he ground his hips against her. He stripped her out of her lingerie as she lowered his boxers. She reached for his hand as they climbed into the water and started the Jacuzzi's jets. They quickly sank into the hot water, Michael taking a seat and pulling Fiona down so she straddled his legs.

They kissed again, their tongues meeting and their hands roaming freely. Michael reached up and kneaded Fiona's breasts, softly at first and as she began to groan with pleasure he increased the pressure. His thumbs flicked over her nipples until they were hard as pebbles. He broke away from their kisses to close his mouth over her breast, rolling her other nipple between his fingers before switching sides.

Fiona reached between his legs, smiling when she felt how big and hard he was. She firmly grasped his throbbing cock, making him gasp with pleasure as his tongue flicked over her nipple. She began to slowly pump him with one hand, her other hand brushing over and around his swollen tip.

"Oh God Fi," he groaned. "I… oh fuck yes!"

"Michael, sit up against the wall. I'm going to make this _so_ good for you!"

He leaned down to kiss her lips before doing as she instructed, taking care not to slip as he braced his feet on the seat of the Jacuzzi and took a seat on the side, his back resting against the wall. He tangled his hands in Fiona's hair, holding it out of the way so he could watch her.

Fiona cupped his balls in one hand, causing his hips to buck towards her as she lightly circled his shaft with her other hand. She looked up at him and smiled as she moved her lips towards him. He massaged the back of her head until she finally reached him, pressing small kisses to his throbbing tip. He was panting uncontrollably and it took everything in him not to guide her head forward so his cock was deep in her throat.

"You're going to love this, Michael," she purred as her tongue reached out and swirled over and around his tip. She lightly squeezed his balls as she sucked his tip into her mouth. She lightly pressed her lips around him while flicking her tongue over his tip.

"Fi… so… ah…so good." Michael fought to keep himself under control. He was afraid he would cum right away.

Fiona continued to massage his balls as she took his cock deeper into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his shaft as she lightly pumped him in and out of her mouth. When he was fully inside her mouth she hummed, the vibrations making him cry out with pleasure, his hands pulling at her hair.

She pulled back, wrapping her hands around his cock as her lips left him. She looked up and smiled at the groan that escaped his lips when the air hit him. She slowly worked her hands around him, gently pumping and rubbing her palms over his tip as he squirmed under her.

Her lips returned to his shaft, her tongue swirling quickly around his tip as she worked into a rhythm. She sucked him all the way in, slowly pumping him with her lips until he was writing uncontrollably. He drew in a deep breath as she gently rolled his balls between her fingers.

"Fi, please… Fi… FI!"

She paused, licking up his cock before removing her lips.

"Yes, Michael?"

He pulled her up, climbing back down into the Jacuzzi and sitting on the seat. He quickly pulled her into his lap. Her hands lightly traced circles over his tip as he leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I want to fuck you, Fi," he whispered in her ear.

He lifted her by the waist, nudging her legs apart with his knee before settling her above his waiting cock. He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth as she rotated her hips and lined him up with her entrance. He released her nipple, pulling her close for another kiss as his tip brushed against her. She broke away from the kiss, grinding against him and pressing her chest against his.

"You're so hard Michael. I need you inside me. Now."

"Now, Fi?"

"Now, Michael."

"Tell me." He kissed her, his finger lightly passing between her legs, flicking over her clit.

"Michael… oh God Michael," she panted as he gently squeezed her clit. His thumb slipped inside her. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her again.

"Tell me Fi," he whispered in her ear as his thumb stroked her.

"Michael…" she whispered.

"Tell me…"

"Fuck me, Michael," she whispered in his ear, "I need to feel your cock inside me."

He slowly lifted her, positioning his tip at her entrance before kissing her deeply and slowly lowering her onto his shaft. She gasped as he slowly spread her open, pushing in an inch at a time and pausing to let her adjust. She pushed herself down until he was fully inside her.

"Fi, you're so tight and so hot. I want to get lost inside you and stay there forever."

Fiona rotated her hips as Michael lifted her gently up and down, pumping into her as she panted, her head resting on his shoulder. She began to moan as he felt the first pulses that meant her orgasm was near.

"Feel me, Michael," she panted in his ear.

"I feel you all the time Fi. You're always with me. All the time."

He firmly drove her down until her clit hit his pubic bone and she cried his name, a look of sheer pleasure crossing her face. She writhed over him and he massaged her stomach as she struggled to take a deep breath. As she recovered he slowly lifted her until she was standing, quickly standing beside her and leading her out of the Jacuzzi.

She followed, expecting him to lead her to their bed. She was surprised when he took her hand and went out to the living room, grabbing the down blanket on the way.

He laid the blanket on the couch and laid her on top of it, quickly positioning himself over her. She leaned up and cupped his cheek, a questioning look in her eyes.

"We can't sleep in the bed if we get the covers all wet, Fi," he whispered in her ear before entering her again.

"There's always the spare bedroom, Michael," she said as he slowly began to pump into her.

"Oh don't worry, Fi, we'll try that out later," he said as he quickened the pace a little.

She laughed and pulled him down for a kiss, locking her legs together around his waist as he pushed fully into her. He rotated his hips, grinding against her clit and sending spasms of pleasure through her.

"Michael…"

He pushed into her again.

"Michael…"

"Fiona…"

He kissed her hard as he pumped in and out of her, sending her over the edge again and again.

As she recovered, she squeezed his cock with her muscles and smiled as she felt him shudder.

"Oh you're ready aren't you Michael? You won't be able to keep from cumming this time."

She braced her heels against his thighs, drawing him into her, their pubic bones crashing together. He drove into her, screaming her name as he spilled inside her.

"Oh God Fi, you are amazing."

He kissed her temple, smoothing her hair before standing up and pulling her up with him. He led her back into the bedroom, quickly pulling the covers down before they climbed into bed.

She kissed him before asking, "So Michael, what is on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"You're gonna love it Fi. Museums, memorials, and a special treat in the evening. I can't wait to show it all to you."

* * *

"Hey Jesse, how's it going man?"

"Just fine, Sam. Listen, can you and Maddie meet me tomorrow around 9 AM? I think we need to take a little trip."

"Everything OK Jesse?"

"Yeah Sam, everything's fine, just something I think we need to take care of."

"And Maddie needs to come?"

"Yeah, but I promise, it'll be fine. I'll be with you guys the whole time."

"OK Jesse, we'll see you at 9 AM. I assume you'll let me know where in the morning?"

"You got it Sam, see you then! Oh, and pack enough for 3-4 days."

"Well now you've got me intrigued. See you tomorrow!"

_Oooooh, smut and a mystery, all in one chapter! I hope you're as intrigued as I am!_


	11. Seeing the Sights

_My puppy woke me up to go outside for a walk and I can't get back to sleep so lucky you, you get another chapter! It's snowing very lightly out right now, which played well into my idea for part of the next chapter anyway, so I may as well start writing._

_I apologize in advance if this chapter bores some of you. In the interest of full disclosure I should warn you that I volunteer as a National Mall Tour Guide for the National Park Service, and if you were to go on one of my tours this is pretty much exactly how it would go, at least up until Michael's special surprise for Fiona. If it's too detailed and you hate this chapter, I'm sorry. I love my town and sometimes I get a little carried away. I feel very lucky to live here and be able to see these sights every day if I want to and interacting with people who are seeing them for the first time is one of my favorite parts of volunteering._

He woke first the next morning, her head resting in the middle of his chest. He brushed the hair away from her face and watched as her head rose and fell with each breath he took. A small smile played across her lips before she sighed contentedly and stretched a little in her sleep. He lightly wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, drawing in a deep breath and relaxing against the pillow.

She slowly began to stir and he watched as she yawned and opened one eye, looking up at him before pressing a kiss to his chest. "Hi," she said in a sleepy voice, smiling and trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, Fi," he said, laughing as she snuggled in closer and pulled the blankets over her head. Her head rested on his good shoulder and he turned his head to kiss her forehead. "Are you ready to see DC today?"

Fiona leaned up to kiss his cheek before drawing up to a sitting position, pulling Michael up with her. He pretended to groan in protest and she wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed. He looked at the clock before pressing a kiss to her lips, saying, "OK let's go, we have a lot to see today! We have time to grab some breakfast downstairs before we head out." She hugged him before bounding out of bed and into the shower.

They dressed and headed down for breakfast. As they ate Fiona asked about the plan for the day.

"Well I thought we'd start with the museums and then once it warms up we'll visit the memorials in the afternoon. Then I have something special planned for this evening."

"I'm intrigued," she replied, her hand reaching across the table for his. He kissed the back of her hand.

"I think you'll like it Fi. Ready to go?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm ready Michael."

As they waited for the valet to bring their car around Fiona looked up at Michael. "Do you think it might snow while we're here Michael?"

"It's possible Fi; it certainly feels cold enough to snow!"

"I think that would be just perfect Michael!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek as their car arrived.

They made their way to the National Mall, Michael pointing out different buildings as they drove. Fiona was wide-eyed as they passed the memorials, mesmerized by their beauty. Michael glanced over at her, thrilled to see the look of delight on her face.

They turned right on 15th Street, crossing in front of the Washington Monument. "Look at that Michael! Can people go inside it?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure," Michael lied, a small smile playing over his lips, "I bet you need to reserve that in advance."

"Oh well, maybe next time. I bet the view is incredible from up there!"

Michael turned right on Independence Avenue, traveling west for a bit longer before turning into a small parking lot next to an old stone building. They got out of the car and headed inside Survey Lodge. Michael explained that this was the headquarters for the Park Rangers who work on the National Mall. They went to the desk.

"Hello, I'm Michael Westen, Ranger DiNapoli was supposed to leave something here for me," Michael said to the Ranger sitting behind the desk.

"Oh yes, Mr. Westen, here you go. Rebbecca wanted me to tell you everything is set for this evening and she will see you both at 6 PM."

"Thank you, Ranger Adams," Michael said, reading the man's name badge. He was very glad he hadn't given away the surprise. As they walked to the car Fiona squeezed his arm.

"Is that your special plan for tonight?"

"Maybe," Michael replied, smiling at her. He placed the temporary parking pass (it had been a HUGE favor for Rebbecca to arrange for that, he owed her big time) on his dashboard and they walked east along Independence towards the Smithsonian Museums.

They spent the morning touring the museums and the Botanic Gardens. Fiona loved the beautiful plants and flowers inside the Gardens, as Michael knew she would. They made their way through the Air & Space Museum. As Michael could have guessed, Fiona's favorite part of that was guessing what kind of weapons each warplane would have carried. At the National Museum of the American Indian they viewed various artifacts and paused to take in a ritual dance. Fiona blushed when Michael whispered in her ear that a sign told him it was a fertility dance. He laughed and kissed her temple.

Neither of them was particularly interested in art, so they skipped the National Gallery of Art, making their way next to the Museum of Natural History. They explored the dinosaurs, mammals, and reptiles before pausing for a few minutes to watch some children playing with the "hands-on" insect exhibit. One girl held every insect the volunteer offered her, a look of complete joy and wonder on her face. Michael thought that must have been what Fiona was like as a little girl—wide-eyed and excited to try new things, no matter how dangerous other people thought they were.

After finishing their tour of the animal side of the museum they headed over to the gem exhibits. They saw all kinds of beautiful displays before Michael led Fiona into a room that was crowded with people. There in the middle of the room, surrounded by security that impressed both of them, was the main reason most people came to the Natural History Museum—the Hope Diamond.

"I never knew it was blue, Michael!" Fiona exclaimed as her eyes lit up at the sight of it. "It's beautiful!"

He smiled at her, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful," he replied, kissing her forehead.

Next they headed to the National Museum of American History, where they first toured the Star-Spangled Banner display. Michael explained how Francis Scott Key had written the Star-Spangled Banner, which would later become the National Anthem of the United States, during the War of 1812. It was in the middle of a battle at Fort McHenry, up in Baltimore. This was the flag that flew over the fort that day. Over the years it had become tattered and worn, and a years-long restoration project had been completed not too long ago. The flag was now displayed in a temperature- and light-controlled room.

After leaving the flag exhibit they saw the Ruby Red Slippers from _The Wizard of Oz_—Fiona was disappointed to see they weren't the beautiful, bright, shiny shoes the movie made them appear to be. They looked tattered and worn, some sequins missing.

As they turned around, Michael was surprised to her Fiona exclaim, "Hey, it's Kermit!"

"How do you know about Kermit, Fiona?"

"Oh, when your mom was watching Jack she put a show on for him—"

"_Sesame Street_," Michael said.

"Yeah, _Sesame Street_. Anyway, Kermit was on and Jack loved him. I had no idea he'd be here too!"

It was now lunch time, so they headed down to the Stars and Stripes Café on the lower level, taking a table near the windows as they ate. Fiona thanked Michael for the wonderful morning and he promised an equally wonderful afternoon.

After lunch they saw a few more pop culture items on their way out of the museum. They walked around the corner and down to 15th street, again crossing in front of the Washington Monument. Michael noticed Fiona looking at it and he smiled.

"OK Fi, ready to tour the memorials?" Michael asked, and she nodded, taking his hand. He led her down 15th Street and around the Tidal Basin, eventually ending up at a round building. He told her it was the Jefferson Memorial. When they reached the chamber he showed her how it faced the White House, and explained that when it was being built Franklin D. Roosevelt, who was the President at the time, would sit on the porch at the White House to watch the construction. The statue of Thomas Jefferson faced the White House, so he was forever looking at one of the major symbols of his country.

Next Michael took her further around the Tidal Basin to the FDR Memorial. He explained that it was designed by a landscaper and not an architect, and that the trees, water, and rocks played a major role in the memorial. It was different from the other memorials, consisting of four chambers—one for each of FDR's terms as President. There was even a large statue of FDR's dog.

Fiona noticed a large area that appeared to be under construction a little further around the Tidal Basin. She asked Michael what it was and he told her they were building a new memorial to Martin Luther King, Jr. They walked past the construction on their way to the next memorial.

At the Korean War Memorial, Fiona stood transfixed by the 19 larger-than-life statues that were reflected in a shiny black wall to the west. Michael explained that there were supposed to be 38 statues (to symbolize the 38th parallel that served as the dividing line between North and South Korea, as well as the 38 months that the war lasted) but they were too heavy, so they placed 19 and positioned them so when reflected in the wall there appeared to be 38.

At the top of the memorial was a wall that simply read "FREEDOM IS NOT FREE." They paused there, Fiona hugging Michael around the waist as she thought about what a price he had paid in defense of his country and who knew how many other countries. He had certainly helped her out with missions that had very little to do with the United States. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they continued past the wall in which the statues were reflected. He explained that the faces etched in the wall were taken from actual photographs. People had visited the memorial and found themselves in those pictures.

They walked a short distance to the Lincoln Memorial. They climbed the 56 steps (no significance to the number, Michael told her) and paused midway up at an inscription showing where Martin Luther King, Jr. had stood to deliver his "I Have a Dream" speech. Inside the chamber of the memorial they viewed the large statue of Abraham Lincoln sitting on a chair, the American flag draped behind him.

Michael walked Fiona around to the back of the memorial, pointing across the river to Arlington National Cemetery. Up on the hill sat Arlington House, also called the Custis-Lee Mansion. He told her the house had belonged to Confederate Civil War General Robert E. Lee—well actually to his wife but she had no brothers and women were not allowed to own land so when he married her ownership passed to him—and it was taken from him during the war to serve as a burial ground. Lee never returned to the home where all of his children were born.

Next on their tour was the Vietnam Veterans Memorial. The Three Servicemen statue stood at its entrance, representing the typically young Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, and Marines who served in the war. The memorial consisted of two long walls, one starting at the end closest to the Lincoln Memorial and the other starting at the end closest to the Washington Monument. They started at 8 inches high and gradually rose to 10 feet 1 ½ inches high at the apex where the two walls meet.

The names of the 58,259 men and 8 women killed during the years covering the conflict are etched into the wall, and they saw people with pieces of paper, rubbing with pencils to capture their loved one's name. Other people were leaving things at the wall. Just south of the east end of the wall stood the Vietnam Women's Memorial, a tribute to the nurses who served.

Fiona paused as they walked towards Constitution Gardens and a lake that stood along the north end of the National Mall. She looked at Michael and could see in his face why he needed to get back in so badly. The things he was explaining to her were a huge part of who he was. He took ideas like patriotism, freedom, and liberty to heart and he felt it was his duty to do whatever he could to protect them. She knew she had no choice but to support him in that—it was what made him the man she fell in love with.

He turned and saw her looking at him. He stopped, turning towards her and wrapping his hands around her waist. Her hands went around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her before lifting her against him. She hugged him tightly, laughing before leaning in for another kiss. Their lips tenderly caressed each other as their tongues reached out and met a few times. Fiona pulled back after a few minutes.

"I'm having a wonderful time Michael, thank you."

"It's my pleasure Fi."

They continued around the lake, making their way over a small bridge where they saw a memorial to the 56 signers of the Declaration of Independence. Organized by state, the signatures of each of the men were recreated in the rock of the memorial along with their printed name and profession.

The next memorial they came to as the sun started to set was the World War II Memorial. Michael first showed Fiona the "Kilroy Was Here" character etched into the memorial (_A/N I'm not going to tell you where exactly it is, so if you ever visit the memorial you can try to find it for yourself… hehehe)_ before leading her inside and showing her the fountains, inscriptions, and bas relief panels that made up the memorial. Every element of the memorial had meaning, and the centerpiece of the memorial was a large wall of gold stars that Michael told her was the Price of Freedom Wall. Each of its 4048 stars represented slightly more than 100 American servicemembers who were killed during World War II.

They lingered at the World War II Memorial for a while before heading to the rest room just to the south of the memorial. Michael looked at his watch and started to lead Fiona back towards where the car was parked. Fiona was surprised when he led her away from the car. She turned towards him, an expectant look on her face.

"Time for the surprise?'

"Time for the surprise, Fi," he replied, kissing her temple as they walked up the hill towards the Washington Monument.

"Wait, Michael, you said…"

"I didn't know if people could go up in it? And you believed me?" He laughed as she playfully punched his arm. "Normally you need to stand in line in the morning to get tickets but I made special arrangements for us. In the fall and winter the monument closes at 5:00 but it's so much prettier at night so I called in a favor with my Park Ranger friend Rebbecca," he explained as they reached the entrance to the monument.

Rebbecca was waiting for them. Michael gave her a brief hug before introducing her to Fiona. The women shook hands and Fiona thanked Rebbecca for arranging their special tour.

"Happy to do it for you guys, but I can't let you walk down the steps."

She led them inside, showing them the life-sized statue of George Washington that stood just outside the rear door of the elevator. It looked like it was made of chocolate. The ride to the top took them 500 feet in the air and it was surprisingly fast. When the doors opened Rebbecca told them to take their time. She would be waiting one level down and they could walk down the stairs to the north or south to meet her there when they were ready. They thanked her and she left.

Michael led Fiona to the windows. The view was spectacular. To the east they saw the Capitol Building and the Smithsonian Museums that they had toured earlier in the day. They were all lit up beautifully. To the north was the White House and, in the distance, the National Cathedral.

"Oh Michael, thank you for this. It's just so beautiful!" She leaned up and kissed him, her hand massaging the back of his neck.

"I knew you'd love it, Fi." He ran his fingers through her hair before leading her to the west windows, where they saw the World War II, Lincoln, Vietnam, and Korean Memorials, as well as Arlington Cemetery and Constitution Gardens. To the south were the Jefferson Memorial and the Pentagon. They were all lit up and looked beautiful.

Fiona turned to face Michael. He lifted her so she rested against one of the rails along the windows and kissed her deeply. It had been a truly perfect day and he was so happy they had been able to share it. She returned his kiss, their tongues meeting repeatedly as their bodies heated up. He was about to reach under her sweater when he stopped himself.

"Fi, we can't—not here."

"Michael," she whispered.

"Ready to go, Fi?" he asked. She nodded and he kissed her again before leading her down the flight of stairs to the 490 foot level.

Rebbecca took them back down in the elevator. Back at ground level they thanked her again, promising to join her and her husband for dinner sometime soon. She quickly hugged both of them before turning to lock the doors at the monument.

Michael and Fiona walked arm in arm to the car. He opened her door for her, leaning in to kiss her as she settled in the seat. He closed the door and ran around to the driver's side. He took her hand, leaning in to kiss her again before resting his hand on her thigh for the drive back to the hotel.

_I hope that wasn't too tedious for you all. If you hated it, I promise we're back to relationshippy and spy stuff in the next few chapters. And perhaps another reunion? We'll see!_


	12. Reconnecting

Michael and Fiona arrived back at the Ritz, handing the car over to the valet before joining a small group of people waiting for the elevator. When the elevator arrived Michael pressed the button for their floor before stepping to the back. He leaned against the wall, his hands wrapping around Fiona's waist as she leaned back against him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

They exited on the top floor and headed to their suite. When then entered Michael noticed that a large supply of firewood had been stacked near the fireplace. He smiled, thinking maybe they were going to get that snow Fiona wanted and the hotel was making sure they were stocked up on wood. He couldn't deny that the prospect of spending a day in front of the fire with Fiona appealed to him.

He helped Fiona out of her coat, hanging it in the closet with his own as she shed her boots. He heard her call him from the Master Bedroom, finding her delighted at the turned-down bed with chocolates on their pillows. She tossed him one as she ate the other herself. They were hungry but pretty tired from their long day, so they ordered a room service dinner and sat at the large dining room table to eat it.

After dinner they realized there was a message for Michael on the phone and Fiona slipped into the bathroom while he listened to the message and returned the call. She pulled on the lingerie from the previous night, putting the robe on over it before making her way to the spare bedroom, Michael's promise of the previous night still fresh in her mind.

She took in the view from this room before sitting on the edge of the bed. She was pleased to find this bed had the same soft linens as their bed in the Master Bedroom. She heard Michael finishing up his call and she lay back on the bed, waiting for him to come find her.

Michael finished talking to Nancy, hanging up the phone and looking for Fiona. She was no longer in the Master Bath and he didn't see her out on the terrace. He passed through the living room, gathering up the remnants of their room service dinner and placing the tray outside the door of the suite. He made his way through the dining room, remembering their exchange of the previous night and smiling as he guessed she must be waiting for him in the guest bedroom.

Just as Fiona was wondering whether Michael had just gone to sleep she heard him approach the doorway. She smiled at him, asking who the phone call was from.

"It was Nancy. It looks like you're going to get your wish Fiona," Michael replied, walking over to sit next to her on the bed.

"My wish? What wish is that Michael?" she asked, drawing herself up to sit next to him.

He tucked her hair behind her ear before replying. His hand slowly made its way to the belt on her robe as her hands began to unbutton his shirt.

"Nancy said it's supposed to start snowing late tomorrow morning. They want us to come to the office at 9 AM instead of 10 so we can leave before the snow gets too bad."

Fiona stilled her hands, a momentary flash of worry coming to her eyes. Michael lifted his free hand to her chin as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again Michael was pleased to see the worry gone. "Well we better make sure we get to _bed_ extra early tonight, Michael," she teased as her fingers undid the last button on his shirt.

"My thoughts exactly, Fi," he replied, pulling the belt on her robe open as he leaned in to press a tender kiss to her lips. He smiled into their kisses as he saw the lacy, revealing lingerie from the night before.

"Michael," she whispered against his mouth as her hands worked at his belt. She brought herself to a kneeling position as he ran his hands inside her robe, pulling her against him and claiming her nipple in his mouth. She arched her back under his touch as she got his belt open. The button and zipper were close behind and she teased him, running one finger down the front of his pants as he sucked in his breath.

"Fi, my beautiful girl," he breathed against her neck as his hands reached up and pushed the robe off of her shoulders. She smiled as he said it. No matter how many times she heard it, the knowledge that he found her beautiful always excited something within her. She laced her fingers into his hair, drawing his mouth to hers and kissing him deeply.

He stood so she could lower his pants as he tossed her robe on the floor. He joined her on the bed and they lay next to each other, their hands exploring the familiar territory of each other's body. He ran his hands up under her camisole, gently squeezing her breasts as her hands made their way inside his boxers. She smiled as she felt him grow harder at her touch. She lightly brushed her fingers over his shaft, smiling at the sound of his breath catching in his throat.

Michael gently guided her until she was lying on her back, grasping her wrist and placing a kiss to her palm. He leaned over her, kissing her forehead, eyelids, and cheeks before pressing a small kiss to her lips.

"Let's get this off of you, Fi," he whispered, lifting the camisole over her head. "That's better." He leaned down and pressed kisses over and around her breasts. "So much better," he said, his hot breath making her nipples harden with arousal.

He took her right hand in his, kissing her fingers before moving to her wrist, up to her elbow, and back to her shoulder. He did the same with her left, moving to her collarbone when he got to her left shoulder. He kissed between her breasts as his finger traced lower down her body, over her belly button and down to her hips. He squeezed first one side and then the other as his tongue flicked over and around her nipples. With one hand he swiftly removed her panties.

She massaged his neck as he continued his journey down her body. He kissed his way down to her hips, his hands repeatedly tracing over her thighs. He pressed open-mouthed kisses along her inner thighs as his fingers began to probe her, his thumb lightly brushing over her clit and making her squirm.

"Talk to me, Fi," he breathed against her thigh as one finger lightly brushed between her legs. She was dripping already.

"Michael, please," she panted, "don't tease me much longer, I can't wait."

"I know Fi, I can feel how ready you are. But you'll love this, I promise." His hand rubbed her stomach, soothing her as she gasped to catch her breath.

He leaned down, using his fingers to gently spread her apart as his tongue found her clit. He lightly brushed over her entrance, running his finger around the opening before gently sliding it inside her. He slowly massaged her from the inside, rubbing over her hips with his other hand as his tongue caressed her clit.

"So perfect," he muttered as she writhed under him, "you can't take much more, can you?"

He slipped a second finger inside her, pausing to allow her to stretch to accommodate him. He massaged her inside and out as he felt her building to release. A few more strokes and his lips closed around her clit, making her pulse around him as she panted his name.

He crawled up next to her, massaging her neck as she struggled to breathe normally. While she recovered he stripped his boxers off, positioning himself over her as her breathing returned to normal. He smiled down at her.

"What?" she asked before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You," he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"What about me?" she asked, her hands tracing patterns on his back before reaching down to squeeze his ass. He groaned at the pressure on his erection as she pulled him tightly against her thigh.

"You're just… perfect. So beautiful and strong and determined." He leaned down to kiss her, pausing and smoothing the hair out of her face. His lips caressed hers before he pulled away. He looked in her eyes and she smiled at him.

"Fi," he said.

"Yes, Michael?" she replied, reaching up to press her hand against his cheek.

He turned and pressed a kiss to her palm before looking her in the eyes and whispering, "I want to make love to you Fi." It was the closest he could come to saying the words to her and seeing the look in her eyes made him unable to hold back any longer.

She spread her legs to accommodate him as he gently eased inside her, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath when he was fully inside her. He leaned down to kiss her neck and she whispered in his ear.

"That's it Michael, so perfect, make love to me. You're so good. So good." She stroked the side of his face as he worked into a rhythm.

He wanted to hold back but he couldn't. She kissed him before whispering, "Go ahead Michael. I'm ready." The words were all he needed to hear and he pushed fully into her. They both came, screaming each other's names before collapsing against the bed, panting and soothing each other as their breathing returned to normal.

After a while Michael pressed a kiss to Fiona's lips before getting up and tossing her lingerie and robe to her. He gathered his own clothes, stepping into his boxers before heading to the Master Bedroom to find a t-shirt.

Pulling the shirt over his head, he was surprised to see her standing at the door to the terrace. She was looking out as if she was on a stakeout.

"Fi, you expecting something?"

"You said it was going to snow Michael. I'm just looking to see if it's started yet."

He laughed, reminding her that it wasn't supposed to start until late the following morning.

They climbed under the covers and she settled against his chest. She sighed before taking his hand in hers.

"Something you want to talk about Fi?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She replied simply. "Tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow, Fi?"

"What do you think is going to happen? Are they going to decide our fate right then and there?"

"I don't know Fi, but I don't think so. I'm ready though. I'm going to give them my terms…"

He saw the worried look starting to creep into her eyes again as she said, "And what if they say no, Michael? I saw you at the war memorials today. You want this with everything in you. What if they don't agree to your terms? What does that mean? For you. For me. For us."

"Fi," he began, cupping her face in his hands, "remember what we talked about yesterday? Yes I want back in but I won't do that without you. I am not going to walk away from you. Not again. I will find a way for it to work."

He kissed her as she sighed.

"Fi, please, trust me. You said it yesterday, you and me; we're just destined to be together."

"I do trust you Michael." She smiled.

"What, Fi?" he asked.

"Who else would have us anyway?"

"You make an excellent point." He pulled her down against him as he settled under the covers. She turned over, her head resting on his chest.

She leaned up to kiss him. Before settling in for sleep she looked at him. "Whatever happens tomorrow Michael…"

"Yes, Fi?"

"We'll get through it together, right?"

He kissed her. "Of course we will, Fi."

_Oooooh, the big decision day is almost here. Or is it? And what's going on down in Miami? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!_


	13. Anticipation

_OK, vacation is over (at least for now… muahahahaha!) and it's time to get down to business for our favorite couple. Thanks again for all of the reviews. I'm having a great time writing this story!_

They woke early, Fiona still resting half sprawled over Michael as he held her to him. Try as she might, Fiona could not keep the feeling of dread from creeping into the pit of her stomach. As she got out of bed she tried to force herself not to betray her feelings to Michael. She knew he was concerned about today too and she didn't want to make things worse for him.

Michael lingered under the covers for a few minutes, watching Fiona as she made her way into the shower. He could see some concern in her eyes, which didn't surprise him at all. He felt somewhat uneasy about what they could be told today, but he at least had the assurance from Roger that Fiona would be spending a bit more time here in DC. He hadn't known Roger long but he had evaluated him as an honest man.

So Michael stretched and got out of bed himself, gathering his clothing for the day. He wanted to be able to be with Fiona as much as possible before they went to the office, so he made his way to the guest bathroom for a quick shower. He emerged a few minutes later to hear Fiona just shutting the water off in the master bath. He began to get dressed as she dried her hair.

Fiona could see Michael's reflection in the mirrors and she recognized the same concern she felt reflected in his eyes as he got dressed. She pulled her clothes on and made her way over to him, taking his hand in hers before hugging him and leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"It's going to be OK Michael. Whatever they say today, it will be OK."

He smiled down at her. "I know Fi, and we know no matter what you don't have to leave right away so we will deal with whatever they say together. And it's going to snow later today!"

She clapped her hands like a little girl, a big smile on her face. "I can't wait to see it! Can we make a fire?"

"Of course Fi. Now let's go get some breakfast and head over to the office."

They ate breakfast, casually discussing their time together so far and what they would see in the next few days. Fiona kept looking towards the window to see if the snow had started falling yet and Michael smiled every time he saw her do it.

After finishing, they retrieved the car from the valet. Michael took Fiona's hand as they began the short drive to the office. She squeezed his hand as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, subconsciously trying to soothe her as she thought of the upcoming meeting with Michael's handlers. They arrived at the office and Michael showed his ID and found a spot in the parking garage.

"Ready Fi?" he asked when he turned the car off.

"I'm ready Michael," she replied.

He leaned over, his hand caressing her cheek as he pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

They got out of the car and made their way to the third floor and into his office. Just as they finished hanging up their coats Nancy appeared at the door.

"Good morning Mr. Westen, Miss Glenanne. Thank you for coming in early. As soon as everyone is here I'll be back to let you know."

"Hello Nancy and thank you. It wasn't a problem to come in early. Do you know how long we will be here today?"

"Well Mr. Westen, I don't think they intended to keep you here all day anyway but with the snow coming I'd say you'll probably be out of here before lunchtime. If not I'm sure we will take care of getting lunch for you and Miss Glenanne."

"OK thank you Nancy. We'll see you in a few minutes I guess."

"I'll be back soon, Mr. Westen."

Michael quickly ran down the hall to get some water and yogurt. When he returned Fiona was sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"Wow, I have to say I have never once pictured you sitting behind a desk."

"So, what do you think? Could I be a paper pusher?"

"Truthfully Fi? I just don't see it."

They laughed as he handed her a bottle of water and took a seat in the chair facing his desk. He opened his own bottle of water and placed the yogurt on the desk.

After a few minutes they heard footsteps and expected to see Nancy. Michael was surprised to see Tim stick his head in the door.

"You're not Nancy," Michael said.

"Not last time I checked Michael," Tim replied, laughing. "I volunteered to come get you so I could finally meet Fiona." He walked to the desk, extending his hand, "Fiona, I'm Tim, one of Michael's handlers. It's nice to meet you."

Fiona shook his hand, smiling and replying, "Hello Tim. It's nice to meet you." She paused. "I think."

They all shared nervous laughter before Tim turned to Michael, "You ready?"

"I am."

"OK great, let's all go down to the conference room. Fiona, I believe you are going to go to another conference room with Nancy and Maureen while we talk to Michael. As you know it's going to snow so we will all be out of here before lunchtime so we can go to the grocery store and stock up on our bread, milk, and toilet paper." (_A/N: DC does not deal with snow well at all, and at the mere mention of snow half of the city heads to the store to buy bread, milk, and TP. Nobody knows why, they just do it._)

They laughed again before following Tim around the corner to the conference room. Inside waiting were Roger, Nick, and Nancy, along with Michael's other two handlers, Maureen and Alex, and another young assistant named Will. Michael was somewhat surprised not to see his old handler, Dan Siebels. He thought for sure they would have called him in for "the talk."

Roger stepped forward, saying, "Hello Michael, Fiona. How has your visit to DC been going so far?"

Michael was encouraged to hear Roger say "so far." He believed it meant Roger would be true to his word and Fiona would be allowed to stay for a while.

"It's been very nice, thank you for asking," Michael replied. "Tim said you might want Fiona to go somewhere else?"

"Yes, Michael, that's correct." Roger introduced Fiona to everyone in the room before asking her to go with Maureen and Nancy, telling her that they were just going to ask her a few more questions as Michael discussed things with his handlers. He promised not to keep her for very long.

Fiona nodded, looking at Michael and smiling before following Maureen and Nancy down the hall to a smaller conference room.

* * *

Michael took a seat on the unoccupied side of the large conference room table. Roger sat directly across from him with Tim to his left and Alex to his right. Nick sat next to Tim and Will sat next to Alex.

"So Michael," Roger began, "first let me tell you that we don't expect to have your entire future figured out here this morning."

"I understand," Michael replied.

"Good, then we're on the same page. At least on that. Anyway, we want you back in Michael. I assume that is what you want?"

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, that hasn't been determined yet. There are several ideas floating around. Options, if you will."

"Care to clue me in on those options?" Michael was somewhat surprised at how easy it had been for him to slip back into the spy frame of mind after a few days off.

"Not entirely, but in a general sense, sure. We can put you back out in the field, same as before. You'd have one primary handler and your life would return to where it was four years ago."

Michael felt his heart jump at the thought of where his life was four years ago. Specifically that he hadn't talked to Fiona in years. His face betrayed nothing, however, his spy persona taking over and preventing him from revealing things he didn't want them to know.

"Option two," Roger continued, "is to put you in a field office. You'd still report to a handler and you'd do some field work but mainly you'd be tracking things from a desk."

That was Jesse's job, Michael thought. It might not be too bad to be doing that if it was the only way he could be with Fi. Again, his face betrayed nothing.

"Option three," Roger said, "is to keep you here. You'd be working as a handler. One of us. No more field work but you would get to train new agents. You'd be putting your skills to use in a different way."

"Are those all of the options?" Michael asked, again keeping his face from revealing anything.

"Do you have something else in mind, Michael?" Alex asked.

Michael thought of Alex as "Roger-lite." Whereas Tim and Nick were Michael's friends, and Maureen was the confidante, Roger and Alex were the disapproving uncles.

"Not necessarily, I just want to make sure I know what's on the table here."

"I think that's enough of an outline for us to start talking," Nick said. "We all know there are going to be many details to work out."

"Well I'll be honest. Being a handler is something that never occurred to me. I don't know how I feel about that and I'd like some time to think about all of this. But may I ask a question?"

"You just did, Michael," Tim said, laughing before continuing, "But yes, of course you may ask another."

"Are you going to entertain a way for Fiona to fit into my future?"

"Direct. We always did like that about you Michael," Roger replied. "I can assure you that right now, nothing has been taken off the table. And to answer your other question, option four is that you remain burned. We send you and Fiona back to Miami and you lose any chance of ever getting back in. But we really don't want to do that."

"I kinda gathered that from the suite at the Ritz," Michael replied, a sly smile crossing his lips.

"So, what are your thoughts, Michael?" Roger asked.

* * *

"Sam, are you sure about this? We're just supposed to up and get on a plane with Jesse and head somewhere without knowing where we're going?"

"Maddie, please, just pack. I trust Jesse on this and you should too."

"You know I trust Jesse, Sam. But don't you think this is just a _little_ strange?"

"Maddie, nothing surprises me anymore!"

They packed their bags and got into Sam's car. Jesse had called with the location of their meeting about an hour earlier and it was a place Sam knew well.

Sam and Maddie arrived and were greeted by Jesse.

"Hey Sam, Maddie! Thanks for being on time. Our transportation is here. Are you ready?"

"Does that really matter Jesse?" Maddie asked.

"Well, you're here so I guess it's apparent that you are ready. In any event, right this way please."

* * *

Fiona sat across the table from Maureen and Nancy in a small conference room two doors down from where Michael was currently discussing things with his handlers. Maureen took a drink from her coffee cup and Fiona noticed the gold band and diamonds on her left hand.

"You're married?" Fiona asked.

"What? Oh yes, I am. Does that surprise you?"

"Well, yes, quite frankly, it does a little bit," Fiona replied.

"There is no prohibition on marriage in this profession."

"Is that why you are a handler and not a field agent?"

"In a way but not the way you mean it. I chose to be a handler rather than a field agent; it was not decided for me."

"And is your husband… I mean does he…"

"Is he in 'the business' too? No, he's not. And while we're on the subject Fiona, do you think Michael would ever choose to be a handler if presented with the option?"

Fiona thought for a few seconds. "Would he have to choose between being a handler or still being burned? Or would there be other options?"

"Let's say there are other options, and remaining burned is off the table. Do you think he would choose to be a handler in that situation?"

"I can't say that I think he would, no," Fiona replied. She was finding it incredibly easy to talk to Maureen and that made her a bit uncomfortable.

"What do _you_ want Fiona?"

"What do I want?"

"Yes, what do you want Michael to do with his future?"

"I want Michael to do whatever Michael wants to do. Whatever he thinks is best."

"And if that means he spends a lot of time overseas, just like before?"

"If that's what Michael wants then that is what I want for him."

"And what do you think that would mean for you?"

"I think that I have a life and I would live my life. I would hope to see Michael when possible."

"He is important to you."

Fiona couldn't tell whether it was a question or a statement. She paused before looking at Maureen and deciding that she couldn't hide it so she may as well admit it. She nodded. "He is."

"Let me put you at ease, Fiona," Maureen said. "We are not going to send you anywhere at this point. We are not planning to send Michael away without the opportunity to talk to you—at great length—about that decision. No decisions have been made yet, and we plan to keep both of you in DC for the foreseeable future."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course Fiona, what's on your mind?"

"Does Michael get to decide what his future with you is, or will he be given a 'take it or leave it' kind of offer?"

"I think it will likely be something in the middle. The only thing that is certain right now is that we do not want him to remain burned and in fact the burn has been lifted. Where he goes from here is very much a work in progress."

* * *

After a short break, Michael rejoined the group of handlers in the large conference room. He had hoped to run into Fiona in the hall during the break, so he could at least see how she looked, but it hadn't happened.

"So, Michael, you've had some time to think about things. Have you reached any decisions?" Nick asked, casually leaning back in his chair.

"I don't have any concrete decisions made yet but I will tell you that sitting behind a desk doesn't sound very appealing to me."

"So are you saying no to two of your three options, Michael?" Roger asked.

"I'm not saying no to anything right now. But I do have some questions for you, if I may."

"Of course Michael, what's on your mind?"

"Fiona."

"Yes, we know Fiona is often on your mind Michael. What specifically about Fiona?"

"Working with her. In the future."

"She's not a citizen Michael."

"I'm not sure I see where that matters. It's not like the American flag was waving behind me in the past when I was out on missions. If I had been captured it's not like the U.S. government was going to swoop in and rescue me. I was on my own and understood that if I was captured or the mission was otherwise compromised the cavalry would not be sent in to rescue me. And the government would disavow any knowledge of me or my actions."

"That's true, but…"

"And everyone in this room, except maybe Will here, knows that Fiona helped me in the past. We were together for months and nobody had a problem with it as long as it was benefiting the jobs I was assigned. You can ask Dan Siebels about her involvement in our jobs. He knows how beneficial her skills were at times."

"Well Michael, what you say is all true, of course," Alex replied, "but what if it became necessary to leave Fiona during a job? To walk away."

"I have done that before."

"Yes, years ago, but what about now? Are things different now?"

"Not years ago. Ten days ago. I turned my back and told her to go. I never expected to see her again."

"And you would do that again?"

"I have always done what the job required."

The room grew silent for a few seconds. Michael searched the faces of his handlers and as he expected they betrayed nothing.

"Is this a 'take it or leave it' proposition Michael?" Roger asked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just adding to my options, I guess you could say."

"Well, you have given us something else to think about. I would like to ask you to wait in the hall for a few minutes while we discuss things. We hear the snow has started so we will call you back in in a few minutes."

Michael nodded and left the room. He paced the hall, hoping he had managed to sound calm while his heart was pounding in his chest. After ten minutes Will opened the conference room door and asked him to come back in. He took his seat at the table.

"OK Michael," Tim began. "Here's what we are going to do. You and Fiona will leave here shortly. Take the weekend. Discuss things with her if you want, don't discuss them, whatever you prefer. We are going to do some thinking on our end and we'll all get back together Monday at 1000 hours."

"And will the decision be made then?" Michael asked.

"We aren't saying that, Michael," Alex said. "This isn't an endorsement of your plan at this time but it's also not a rejection. We need to explore this possibility further and yes; we will probably speak to Dan. His input could be important."

"OK, thank you for considering it. Am I expected to be available this weekend?"

Roger stood. "No, Michael, you are off duty until Monday at 10 AM. If we need to reach you we'll leave you a message at your suite, just like we did yesterday."

"Very well," Michael said, standing and shaking the hands of everyone in the room.

"Mr. Westen, Miss Glenanne is waiting in your office. Maureen is there and she will release you both once you get there," Will said, walking over and opening the door. Michael thanked him and made his way down the hall to his office.

Fiona was standing by the window, looking out at the snowfall.

"Hello Michael," Maureen said, "you and Fiona are free to leave and you are off duty until Monday at 1000 hours." She turned to Fiona. "Fiona, it was very nice meeting you. I will see you again on Monday."

"Thank you Maureen," Fiona replied, walking over and shaking the woman's hand.

"Thank you Maureen, we'll see you Monday," Michael said. Maureen left the office.

"Michael, it's snowing!" Fiona exclaimed, a look of joy on her face.

"I see that Fi. Do you want to go watch it from our suite?"

Fiona put her coat on. "Do you think we'll be able to make snowballs?"

Michael laughed, taking her arm and leading her to the elevator.

* * *

The plane touched down.

"We're here?" Maddie asked.

"Sure looks that way," Sam replied.

"But where is here?" Maddie asked.

"Wait here guys, I'll be back to get you in a few minutes," Jesse said, disappearing to the rear compartment of their plane.

_The suspense continues… muahahahahaha!_


	14. Unfinished Business

They made their way down to the parking garage, both of them anxious to get out of there. They were thrilled at the prospect of having almost four uninterrupted days to spend together. Michael walked Fiona to the passenger side of the car, opening her door and closing it once she was seated inside. He ran around to the driver's side and got in.

Fiona reached for his hand. He took a deep breath and turned towards her, lacing his fingers into her hair and pulling her close. He kissed her, long, slow, and deep, and she kissed him back with everything in her. Michael knew they were on a camera somewhere, but at that moment he didn't care. He reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes and she panted, "Michael, back to the suite. Now."

Fiona excitedly watched the snow fall as they made the short trip back to the hotel. Michael stole glances of her whenever he was able, and the look of delight on her face once again pleased him. They returned to the hotel, handed the car off to the valet, and Michael started to lead Fiona inside. He was surprised to feel a little tug on his arm.

"Can we go for a walk in the snow, Michael?" Fiona asked, looking up at him with her most irresistible look.

"Really Fi? A walk in the snow?" Michael teased before taking her hand and leading her towards a small park he knew was a few blocks away.

The snow was steadily falling but there wasn't much accumulation yet. Still they could see evidence that workers were heading home. The streets were more packed with cars than they normally would be just before lunchtime on a Thursday. Michael led Fiona to a bench in the park, brushing off the small amount of snow and motioning for her to sit down. He sat next to her.

"So Michael, what did your handlers have to say this morning?" Fiona asked, turning to him and taking both his hands in hers.

"They gave me my options and then I presented them with my plan for the two of us to work together. They listened and discussed things for a few minutes and then they told me we could go," he told her. "What did Maureen and Nancy have to say?"

"Maureen asked me if you would choose to be a handler. Then she asked me what would happen if you had to go back to your old life and be away for extended periods of time." Fiona paused and Michael reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. "Then she asked me what I wanted and I told her that I wanted whatever you want. And she told me the burn is officially lifted and that the decision about your future will likely be a collaborative one."

"So we wait some more," Michael said, massaging the back of her neck.

"We wait," Fiona said.

They sat quietly watching the snow and the mass exodus from the city for a few minutes. Fiona turned and placed her legs over Michael's right leg, her head resting on his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, his arm snaking around her back.

After a while Fiona pulled her head back and looked up at Michael. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, Fi?" Michael asked.

"You—you have snow in your hair and your nose is bright red! Are you cold?" She was laughing so hard she could barely get the words out. "Let's go, Michael. I'm afraid I might need to thaw you out if we stay out here much longer."

Fiona stood and held her arms out towards Michael. He took her hands and allowed her to pull him up off the bench. He wrapped his arm around her and they made their way back to the Ritz-Carlton and up to their suite.

When they entered the suite Michael noticed their supply of firewood had been doubled, and someone had set up the logs in the fireplace. All they would have to do is light them and they'd have a nice, cozy fire going.

Michael changed out of his suit while Fiona stood by the terrace door watching the snow accumulate. The winds had picked up and it was getting close to whiteout conditions. Michael came up behind her and she grasped his hands in her own, wrapping his arms around her body. He kissed her neck, whispering in her ear, "Why don't you get into something more comfortable, Fiona?"

Fiona turned and pressed a kiss to his lips before heading into the bedroom. She grabbed the flannel pajamas he had insisted on getting for her, changing into them. She smiled as she thought about how disappointed he would be. _Serves him right for forcing me to let him buy them for me_, she thought.

Michael ordered a room service lunch. He gathered a few down blankets and the pillows from the guest bedroom and spread them out near the fireplace. He'd wait to light it until the food arrived.

Fiona finished changing, slipped her feet into her new fuzzy slippers, grabbed a blanket, and headed out to the terrace. The lounge chair was covered with a little bit of snow and she brushed it off before wrapping the blanket around herself and sitting down. The weather reminded her of Ireland and she sighed as she thought of the home to which she could never return. It was worth it to be here with Michael. But it still made her sad at times.

The food arrived and Michael stuck his head out of the terrace door to let Fiona know. She gathered the blanket and made her way back inside, shaking the snow off of the blanket before closing the door.

Michael noticed the sad look in her eyes. "Everything OK Fi?"

"Yes Michael, I was just thinking of home."

He stepped closer to her, wrapping her in a hug. "You're wearing the pajamas I bought you!" he exclaimed, laughing and pressing a kiss to her temple. He led her over to the fireplace and she settled on the soft blankets. He lit the fire and joined her as she opened up their lunch.

They ate and talked, the fire blazing and warming up the entire room.

"What do you think will happen if they say yes to your idea, Michael?"

"What do you mean Fi?"

"Well how will it work? Us working together?"

"Honestly Fi, I don't know. But we'll figure that out when the time comes."

They finished lunch and Michael collected the plates, gathering them on the tray and placing the tray outside the door. He made his way back to the blankets. Fiona had stretched out on her side, facing the fire with a pillow under her head.

Michael lay behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent and saying silent words of thanks for the time they'd been given together. He sighed and she pressed her body back into him. Feeling the signs of his arousal through his sweatpants, she wiggled her hips, her ass pressing against him. A strangled gasp escaped his lips and she smiled.

He moved her hair off of her neck, leaning down to gently bite her skin before soothing the area with his tongue. His hand reached inside her shirt to stroke her stomach. He traced circles from her waistband to just below her breasts, playfully biting at her earlobe when he heard her breath catch in her throat.

Fiona rolled onto her back, shifting the pillow under her head and running her fingers over Michael's t-shirt, starting at his waistband and tracing the muscles up to his neck as he continued stroking her. On her next pass she reached under his shirt, playfully squeezing his nipples. He allowed one finger to graze over her breasts, grinning when she shivered as he flicked her nipple.

He leaned down to kiss her, gently but with passion. She let her finger scratch lightly over the front of his pants, stroking his growing erection. She felt his hips buck slightly and she increased the pressure, rubbing a bit harder and reaching down to stroke his balls.

Michael retaliated by gently kneading her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Fiona arched her back into his touch, her hands firmly stroking his throbbing cock through his sweatpants. He groaned into their kiss before tracing her lips with his tongue as his fingers traced circles around her nipples.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Fi," he breathed against her mouth before claiming her lips again.

"You're the one who insisted on buying this for me, Michael," she teased, bending her knee as she gently grasped his wrist and guided his hand between her legs.

He stroked her core through her pajamas. "And I am going to enjoy slowly taking it off of you, Fi," he said, adding "you'll be begging me before too long."

Michael shifted so he was lying partially on top of Fiona, his erection pressing firmly against her thigh. She watched as he undid one button at a time, pausing to kiss the newly-revealed flesh each time. She reached her hands under his shirt, pulling it off when he broke away from kissing between her breasts.

Fiona leaned up to press kisses to Michael's chest. He finally reached the last button and opened Fiona's pajama top, moving his body so he was fully over her, her breasts pressed against his chest. He leaned on his forearms on either side of her shoulders. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hi," he said, leaning down to press a tiny kiss to her lips and grinding his hips against her.

"Hi," she replied, rotating her own hips, smiling as she felt his erection harden even more.

Michael continued pressing small kisses to her lips. He ran his fingers up and down her sides, causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh. He was almost uncomfortably hard. He wanted her badly but he held himself back, grinding against her but leaving their remaining clothing intact.

Fiona recognized his struggle. It was one she knew very well. Back when he had the potential to leave her at any second, she always tried to prolong their sexual encounters. She never knew when—or if—the next one might happen and she wanted to make the most of the time they had together. She saw a bead of sweat run off of his forehead and across his temple and she knew he was holding himself back. She reached up and lightly scratched the back of his neck, pulling him down for another tender kiss.

Michael broke away from their kiss to run his tongue along Fiona's collarbone, again grinding against her.

"Oh God, Michael," she groaned, her voice cracking with arousal. She raised her hips to grind against him.

"So hot, Fi," he breathed against her neck.

They kissed a while longer, their bodies rubbing together. Fiona was dripping wet and Michael was impossibly hard, but neither was ready to give in yet. Fiona spread her legs, bringing Michael's cock closer to her core, and they both shuddered.

"Touch me, Michael," Fiona whispered in his ear.

He ran his hand up her side and over to her breast, gently kneading and rolling her nipple until he felt her squirm under him. "You're so soft Fi," he whispered, "and so warm."

"Not there," she replied, kissing his neck and licking his collarbone.

"Not—what, Fi?" Michael panted.

"Not there. Touch me lower, Michael."

He smiled before moving slightly to the side. He ran his fingers between her breasts, tracing a figure eight around them a few times before running his finger down the center and over her stomach. Her breath caught when his finger slipped under her waistband.

"Is this what you want, Fi," Michael teased, withdrawing his finger and smiling when she pouted.

"If you know what's good for you, Michael, you will stop teasing me," she said, a wicked smile playing over her lips.

"Are you threatening me, Fi," Michael asked, running his finger around her waistband.

"Oh no, Michael, this is much more serious than a threat!" She ran her hand inside his sweats, lightly grasping his erection through his boxers. She ran one finger inside, finding his tip and lightly circling it.

He leaned down to kiss her again, his tongue running over her teeth as he slipped one hand inside her pants. She arched her back into his touch as his hand traveled down, one finger sliding between her folds.

"You're so wet, Fi," he said between kisses, his finger flicking over her clit. He massaged her pussy, tracing circles around her clit before stroking her opening. She spread her legs wider, trying to will him to slip inside her.

Fiona gently but firmly took hold of Michael's hardened cock. She gently pumped him a few times, smiling when she felt precum start to leak out of his tip. "You're so hard, Michael," she said against his mouth before kissing him again. She stroked him, running her fingers up and around his swollen tip. She traced every vein she felt before once again running her finger over the ridge at his head.

He murmured with pleasure, whispering her name and begging her not to stop. He reached between her legs again, one finger effortlessly sliding into her. He watched a look of ecstasy cross her face as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. She continued stroking him with one hand, starting to lower his sweatpants with the other.

"Oh yeah Fi, so good," he panted, starting to lower her pants with his free hand.

"Michael, I—"

They both stilled their movements as a knock sounded at the door.

"Ignore it Michael," Fiona pleaded, "they said you were off until Monday so it can't be that important."

He smiled and continued to stroke between her legs, silently willing the person at the door to go away.

Just when they thought they were in the clear, another knock sounded. This one was louder and more insistent than the first.

Michael groaned, reluctantly pulling away from Fiona at the realization that whoever was at the door wasn't going to go away. He took a deep breath and adjusted his sweatpants, trying to hide his erection. He left Fiona lying on the blankets and made his way slowly over to the door. He looked through the peephole and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he threw the door open…

_Ooooooh another cliffhanger! I wanted to get the next chapter up tonight too but I'm just too tired. Hopefully tomorrow! _


	15. Visitors

Fiona heard Michael and sat up, listening closely to try to figure out who was at the door.

Michael stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging open.

"Aren't you going to invite us in brother?" Sam asked, shaking his head to get the snow out of his hair. He looked at Michael and smirked before shaking his hand and clapping him on his good shoulder. "We interrupt something, Mikey?"

Fiona was shocked. It couldn't be. Could it? She buttoned her top and started to make her way to the foyer.

"Michael, don't just stand there, let us in!" Maddie exclaimed before entering the suite. He leaned down and gave her a quick hug, kissing her cheek.

"Hi Mom."

"Is that all you have to say to your mother? Don't I get a real hug?" She started to move closer to him just as Fiona came out of the living room.

"Fiona! Hello honey," Maddie exclaimed, quickly making her way over to give her a hug. "Are you sick? Why are you in pajamas in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Hello Maddie," Fiona said, returning the hug and trying to suppress a laugh.

Jesse followed Sam and Maddie into the suite, shaking Michael's hand. "Hello Michael, I'm glad we made it here before the snow really started coming down!"

"What's going on Jesse? What are you all doing here?" Michael asked, still in shock.

"I don't know Mikey, Jesse just told Maddie and me to show up and next thing we knew we were on a plane and when we touched down it was snowing," Sam replied, making his way into the living room and spotting the blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace. He shot Michael an "I knew it!" glance.

"Well Mike, I told them they'd have better luck getting a decision out of you if they let you see your friends and family. At first they only agreed to let Fiona come up here but…" he paused for a second as he noticed the blankets and pillows, "I guess they liked whatever you and Fi said to them when she first got here because a day later they agreed to let Maddie and Sam come up."

"Isn't it great Michael?" Maddie was beaming, "The only thing I want to know is, why it has to be snowing."

"How long are you staying?" Michael asked. He was happy to see his mom and his friends but part of him was disappointed that he wouldn't get his whole weekend alone with Fi. He caught her glance and saw the same feeling in her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Just for the weekend Mike. I have to fly them back to Miami on Sunday morning," Jesse said.

Sam and Maddie made their way around the suite. If Maddie noticed the pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace she didn't mention it.

"Wow Michael, this place is incredible! They must want you back really badly!" his mother exclaimed.

"Not bad Mikey, not bad," Sam replied.

Jesse joined Sam and Maddie as they explored, giving Michael and Fiona a few moments alone.

"Michael," Fiona whispered, handing him his t-shirt, "they aren't staying here, are they?"

Even though they had a spare bedroom and a pull-out sofa in the living room, neither of them wanted a crowd in their suite. Especially if they were going to be spending their days with everyone, they _really_ wanted their nights alone.

Michael leaned down and kissed Fiona's forehead before pulling the t-shirt over his head. "I sure hope not Fi, I sure hope not. We'll figure something out."

Fiona and Michael joined their guests in the dining room. "Are you guys hungry?" Michael asked them, hoping that maybe he could get them to go to lunch.

"Oh no Michael, they had such good food for us on the plane!" Maddie replied, "I couldn't eat another bite!"

There was a knock at the door. Everyone turned towards it, wondering who else could be coming. Fiona hurried over, looking out the peephole before quickly opening the door.

"Hello Nancy, do you need Michael for something?"

"Hello Miss Glenanne. I am actually here to see Agent Porter. Is he here yet?"

Fiona smiled, knowing full well that the young agent already knew Jesse was there. "Yes he is, please come in Nancy."

"Thank you Miss Glenanne. Hello Mr. Westen, Mrs. Westen, and Mr. Axe." Fiona turned to see everyone standing in the foyer. "Agent Porter, here are the keys you requested. The bags have all been placed in the appropriate rooms."

Jesse accepted three envelopes from Nancy. "Thank you Nancy, you've been very helpful. I hope we didn't keep you from getting home."

"Not at all Agent Porter, I'm headed home now. Have a good weekend everyone," Nancy said as she left the suite.

Michael noticed the envelopes were labeled with room numbers and names. He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as he reached for Fiona's hand. She squeezed his hand when she saw what Jesse was holding.

"OK Sam, Maddie, we have keys for your rooms. We're just a few floors down. Why don't we go get you settled in and then I will take you to get some warmer clothes for the weekend."

Michael gave him a look of thanks and Jesse nodded. He might have wanted to be with Fiona at one point in the past but he had come to realize that she and Michael were the only ones for each other.

"But I thought we were going to get to spend time with Michael!" Maddie exclaimed. "Wasn't that the point of bringing us up here?"

"You will Maddie, but trust me when I say you will want some warmer clothes. After we shop we'll come back here and we'll all have dinner together."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Sam said. "I know I need a warmer coat. And some gloves. Let's go!"

Michael and Fiona walked everyone to the door, hugging and shaking hands before their visitors left. They made plans to meet at the suite in 3 hours.

Michael stood staring at the door for a few moments. He still couldn't believe they were all here. When he turned around he noticed Fiona was no longer behind him. A smile crossed his face as he went in search of her. As he expected, he found her back in front of the fire.

"The fire's dying, Michael," Fiona said when she heard him come back into the living room.

He pulled his shirt off as he made his way over to the fireplace. He kneeled in front, removing the screen and rearranging the logs before adding a few new ones on top. He watched to make sure the new logs caught fire, smiling as he felt Fiona lean over and lightly scratch her fingers over his back.

Michael replaced the screen, turning around to see Fiona had taken her earlier position, lying on the blankets. He snuggled up next to her, his fingers quickly working to unbutton her top. He pushed it off her shoulders before bringing his body over hers, again positioning himself with his elbows on either side of her. He leaned on his forearms.

"Hi," he said, leaning down to kiss her lips. He was already growing hard again and he ground his hips against her, loving the feel of her gasp against his kiss.

"Hi," she panted as he broke away from her. Her hands stroked his lower back, kneading his muscles before slipping inside his waistband.

"Where were we, Fi?" he teased, sliding to her side and running his hands insider her pants as he leaned down and took her breast in his mouth.

"Do you want to talk about this Michael?" Fiona panted.

"About what, Fi?" Michael asked, turning his attention to her other breast.

"About your mom, Jesse, and Sam showing up here unannounced?"

"What, they're here. Would you _really_ prefer to talk about it than pick up where we left off earlier?"

She smiled. "You know what, now that I think about it, no. We can always talk about it later."

Michael groaned as Fiona's hands reached his cock. She lightly pumped his shaft with one hand while her other hand gently massaged his balls. She arched her back as his fingers stroked near her core, his other hand working her pants off. He broke away to pull them all the way off her legs, discarding them behind him and quickly slipping her thong off. He pulled his sweats and boxers off and made his way back to Fiona's side.

He laid his body over hers; stroking her cheek and brushing her hair back before leaning down to kiss her. "Fi," he whispered against her mouth, "tell me what you want."

She ran her hands down his back, lightly scratching until her hands reached his ass. She leaned her head up so her lips were right next to his ear. She pulled him tight against her as she whispered, "I want you inside me Michael."

He smiled at her, running his hand down her side until he reached her knee. He gently grasped her knee, pulling her leg up around his waist as he slid into her in the same motion. She gasped and arched her back, panting his name as he slowly pumped into her.

Fiona pulled Michael down for a kiss, running her fingers through his hair. Their tongues met, probing the inside of each other's mouth before beginning an intimate dance. Fiona sighed into the kiss as Michael pumped harder into her.

Their groans, sighs, and moans of pleasure mixed with the crackling of the fire, creating an intimate soundtrack. Michael brought Fiona to release, pausing as she fluttered around him, leaning down to kiss her eyelids as she recovered.

He paused deep inside her, leaning back a bit to look down at her. She was absolute perfection and he wondered how he had even been able to deny that. She opened her eyes, smiling as he slowly began to pump into her again.

Michael felt Fiona's orgasm building again and he quickened his pace, knowing he wouldn't last much longer himself. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, lacing his fingers in hers as he felt her start to pulse around him. He paused for a second to let the tension build before driving into her one last time and they both came, their bodies writhing and smacking together.

Michael kissed her softly, retrieving their clothes and bringing them over to the blankets. They dressed and Fiona settled back on the blankets as Michael tended the fire. After adding another log and making sure it caught, he settled next to her.

"How much time do we have Michael?" she asked, massaging the back of his neck.

He looked at his watch. "Looks like maybe 90 minutes. I'm sure they'll be early though so we should plan for an hour."

Fiona nodded before settling against his chest. Michael ran his fingers through her hair as they watched the fire and the snow falling outside. It felt like they were settling into a routine and they both silently hoped it could continue. Or at least that they could remain together.

After a while Michael looked at his watch. "We should start to get dressed, Fi," he said, leaning down to kiss her temple.

They got up and gathered the blankets and pillows. Michael took them back to the guest bedroom. He walked back through the dining room and into the living room. Just before he crossed in front of the fireplace he felt something hit him in the back.

"What the hell?" He quickly turned around, only to be pelted in the chest with another snowball. Fiona stood in the door to the terrace, laughing and reaching for another snowball. At her feet stood a small pile of snowballs.

"Oh it's on Fi, you are SO going to pay for that!" Michael ran to their bedroom and slipped into his shoes before stepping out onto the terrace and making his own supply of snowballs. Fiona hit him a few more times before he threw one in her direction, hitting her shoulder and making her squeal with joy.

The snowballs were flying fast and furious as Michael and Fiona laughed and threatened each other with retaliation when one of their projectiles landed a hit. Soon they were soaking wet and cold, and they headed back inside, laughing. Fiona ran over to Michael as he opened his arms, saying, "Truce?"

She stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. "For now, Michael. And only because we have to get ready to go to dinner."

"It's a deal, Fi," he said.

They quickly dressed, laying their wet pajamas out in the master bath to let them dry. Just as Fiona finished drying her hair there was a knock at the door. Michael opened it and Sam, Maddie, and Jesse came in, all dressed in new warmer clothes.

"Let's go Mikey, I'm starving! And there must be a good place to get a beer around here!" Sam said, making his way into the living room and taking a seat.

Fiona emerged from the bedroom. "I know just the place, Sam!"

_I know you all guessed who was at the door but I hope it was still fun to read. And don't worry, there could very well be a bigger snowball fight in our gang's future…_


	16. Blizzard

"Will any place be open in this blizzard?" Maddie asked, adding, "Maybe we should just order room service."

Fiona and Michael looked at each other and laughed. "McFadden's will be open," they said in unison. Then, anticipating Maddie's next objection, they both said, "and we can walk there."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sam asked. "Let's get going!"

Michael helped Fiona into her coat before putting his own on. They led their visitors to the elevator and down into the lobby. They made their way through the snow to McFadden's.

Fiona was not surprised to see a few of the regulars at the bar, and some people they recognized from the hotel sitting at tables eating dinner. Mick was behind the bar.

"Michael, Fiona! Great to see you again! I had a feeling you'd be visiting me this evening. And who are your friends?"

Michael introduced everyone and Mick told them to take a seat anywhere they wanted. They chose a table in a relatively quiet corner of the bar and Mick sent over a round of beers for everyone. They toasted to being together again and ordered their dinner from the waitress. Their first round of beers were quickly emptied and just as quickly refilled.

"So Jesse, what do you know about Michael's situation?" Fiona asked, her hand casually resting on Michael's thigh under the table.

"Not a whole lot. Just that the burn has been lifted and they're in the process of unfreezing and reinstating everything. They definitely have plans but what specifically those plans are I don't know. What have they told you so far Michael?"

"They have told me that I'm unburned and they placed several options on the table. Some involve working behind a desk and some involve field work." He reached down and squeezed Fiona's hand before continuing. "I brought up the possibility of Fiona working with me and they listened but didn't make any decisions. We have to go back Monday to talk further about things."

"Will you come back to Miami, Michael?" Maddie asked. "Or will it be more of the same stuff from years ago where I won't be able to know where you are and I won't see you for long periods of time?"

"I don't know, mom. They haven't gotten that specific."

"When I asked how the decision would be made Maureen told me it would be a collaborative one. So it doesn't sound like they know anything concrete yet," Fiona added.

"Well Mikey, what are these options they presented to you?" Sam asked, raising his empty glass to call for a new beer.

"One, as I said, is working in the field again. Having a primary handler and a team of backups here in DC and going out on missions just like I used to. Another is basically Jesse's type of job, working cases from an office. I'd have the same handler situation on a smaller scale. And the final option is to become a handler myself, training new agents and then managing them while they're out in the field."

"What did they say when you suggested Fiona as a partner?" Maddie asked. Neither Michael nor Fiona missed the insinuation in her voice when she said the word "partner."

"They brought up the expected issues—she's not an American citizen, you might have to leave her—stuff like that."

"Well I can confirm there is a lot of talk going around the agency about where they will go from here." Jesse said. "They really want you back Michael. But I think they know going back to the way things were before the burn isn't going to be an acceptable situation."

"What about you Fiona, do you want to work for them?" Maddie asked.

Michael's hand found Fiona's under the table and he interlaced their fingers, lightly squeezing her hand.

"It's been so long since I've even thought about having an actual job. It would be a big change having to report to someone." Fiona paused, looking around the bar before catching Michael's eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "But I'm definitely interested in what they might have to say. If that's our only option, well, I probably wouldn't say no. I mean, I chose to be with Michael during the shootout with Vaughn so if they give me that opportunity it will be hard to say no."

Michael leaned over and kissed Fiona's cheek.

Their dinner arrived and they ate, discussing what they might be able to do for the next two days. Sam and Jesse had some buddies in the area who they wanted to try to see, and Maddie wanted Michael to take her to the museums. Fiona recommended that they all visit Arlington National Cemetery and the National Mall.

After dinner and dessert they said goodbye to Mick, promising to come back before the end of the weekend, and headed out into the snow. Michael and Fiona led everyone home through Washington Circle, sharing conspiratorial glances as they approached the park.

When they entered the circle, Michael bent down as if to tie his shoe. Fiona walked over to a bench, gathering the snow into snowballs as their visitors caught up with them. Michael caught her eye and she nodded when Maddie, Jesse, and Sam were close.

"Hey Mikey, what do you say we light a fire and—" Sam stopped in midthought as Michael and Fiona turned and fired snowballs in his direction. He took two direct hits to the chest.

Jesse bent down to arm himself with a snowball but he too was hit twice before he was able to retaliate. Maddie hung back, laughing as the team fired snowballs at each other. "Play fair, everyone!" she yelled as Jesse connected with the back of Fi's head.

"Oh it's on now Jesse!" Michael exclaimed, launching a rapid-fire assault on Jesse and Sam. Teams quickly developed, and as expected it was Michael and Fiona against Jesse and Sam. They used benches as cover and each had a stockpile of snowballs at their feet.

Maddie took cover and yelled encouragement to everyone as the snowballs flew fast and furious. Fiona hit Jesse square in the face and he retaliated by hitting Michael in the face.

"Oh it's on Porter!" Fiona yelled, pelting both him and Sam in rapid succession.

Soon everyone was laughing and gasping for breath.

"You're all soaking wet and this blizzard is getting worse," Maddie said as everyone gathered together. "I think it's time we all head back to the hotel."

"Truce?" Michael said, holding his hands up.

"Truce!" the others agreed.

The group made its way back to the hotel. Maddie, Sam, and Jesse went to their rooms to change. Michael told them to come to the suite in about an hour so they could all relax in front of the fire. "I'll have a surprise for you," he added.

Michael and Fiona returned to the suite, leaving their shoes just inside the doorway and noticing they now had even more firewood stacked up next to the fireplace. The old logs and ashes had been cleaned out and new logs were set up, ready to be lit.

"I'm going to get in the shower for a few minutes to warm up," Fiona said as Michael unbuttoned his shirt. "Care to join me?"

Michael shed his shirt and walked over to her, his hands reaching under her sweater and lifting it over her head. "To warm up? Sure. But you know they'll be up here in less than an hour."

"We won't need more than an hour Michael." She batted her eyelashes at him as her hands worked at his belt. She leaned up to kiss him before turning and heading to the bathroom, dropping her pants on the way.

Michael quickly shed his pants and made his way into the master bath as Fiona stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. Steam quickly enveloped her as Michael stepped out of his boxers and into the shower.

Fiona leaned back against him as he massaged her shoulders. He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck.

"Michael, we're just in here to warm up," Fiona said, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Oh we'll warm up, don't worry about that," he replied, grabbing the shower gel and squeezing some into his hands.

He lathered the gel between his hands before rubbing it over and around her breasts. She sighed as he moved his hands over her stomach and down her sides, returning to her breasts and giving them a playful squeeze.

Fiona turned so she was facing him, grabbing the shower gel herself and soaping up Michael's body. He leaned down and kissed her slowly and deeply as she wrapped her arms around him. They soaped each other's back as they continued kissing.

Michael pulled away after a few minutes. "They'll be up here soon Fiona, we'll have to finish this later."

Fiona leaned up for one last kiss before taking the hand-held massager off of the wall and using it to rinse the soap off of Michael's body. He did the same to her, taking extra care to make sure it was all out of her hair so it didn't get tangled. When they were all rinsed off they kissed one more time before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower.

They dried off and got dressed. Michael called room service as Fiona went to the pantry to see what they had to eat and drink. She found some sliced fruit and she took it out along with some water and a bottle of wine, carrying it into the living room and setting it on the coffee table.

"What did you order from room service, Michael?" Fiona asked as she got some blankets out of the closet and set them on the couches in the living room.

"You'll see, Fi. But I promise you will love it," he replied.

They sat on the couch to wait for Jesse, Sam, and Maddie to arrive. Fiona faced Michael, her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, separating the still-wet strands.

"Are you glad they're here, Michael?" Fiona asked as she ran her fingers up and down his arm.

"I am Fi. It's good to see them and just have some fun for a while. And I know mom is glad to see me. And you too."

Fiona smiled and settled herself closer against Michael's chest. She dozed off for a little while, waking when Sam knocked on the door.

"They're here!" Michael said, pressing a kiss to Fiona's temple before getting up to open the door. Maddie and Sam stood in the doorway.

"Jesse had to make a phone call, he'll be here in a few minutes," Maddie said as they entered the suite. She and Sam made their way into the living room, Sam sitting in a chair and Maddie on the couch opposite him. Fiona said hello to them, offering the fruit and wine.

"Michael ordered us something from room service but he won't tell me what it is. This will have to do until that gets here," Fiona told their guests.

After a few minutes there was another knock on the door. Fiona opened it to reveal both Jesse and their room service tray. Michael hurried over to give the bellhop his tip as Jesse joined Maddie on the couch.

Michael carried the tray into the room, setting it next to the fruit on the coffee table as Fiona poured wine for everyone. Michael lit the fire before turning to everyone.

"Who's ready for the surprise?" Michael asked.

"Oh just tell us already," Maddie replied, taking a drink of her wine.

"No more wine for mom," Michael joked before lifting the top off of the room service tray. "I got us s'mores!" he told them, showing them a tray full of graham crackers, chocolate bars, marshmallows, and skewers. There were enough supplies for them each to make 4 or 5 s'mores.

Fiona set the blankets up in front of the fireplace as Michael moved the coffee table closer. They each took a skewer and placed a marshmallow on the end. Michael held his close to the flames, as did Maddie, Jesse, and Sam. Fiona stuck her marshmallow right into the flames, smiling when it caught fire. She turned it around and around making sure it toasted evenly before pulling it out of the fire. She let it burn for a few seconds before blowing it out and sandwiching it between two graham crackers and a chocolate bar.

Sam stared at her. "How can you eat it like that? It's all crispy and gross that way."

"I like it that way Sam, and it's faster than your boring method!" Fiona replied, licking chocolate off of her fingers.

The others laughed. After a few more minutes their marshmallows were toasted and they all made their own s'mores. They each made a few more s'mores until all the supplies were gone. Michael gathered everything, placing it back on the tray and setting the tray outside the door to the suite. Fiona carried the fruit back to the pantry and put it in the refrigerator.

Jesse followed Fiona into the pantry. "Fi," he began.

"Hi Jesse. What's up?" Fiona replied when she turned and saw him.

"I just wanted to let you know the agency really is taking Michael's request seriously. There are all kinds of back channel discussions going on about it and most of it is positive. Apparently Dan Siebels spoke very highly of you and everyone is trying to figure out the logistics. How they would pay you and things like that."

Fiona paused to consider what Jesse was telling her. "They're really thinking of letting me work for the US government?" she asked. "I have to be honest, I'm a little shocked."

"Well I think it would probably be off the books, just like Michael's old missions, it's not like the government would be stepping up to take responsibility for anything. And if something should go wrong they would still disavow any knowledge of you or your actions. And same for Michael too."

"But we would be together?"

"I can't say you'd be together 100% of the time, there may be missions that you'd need to do separately, but they're taking Michael's proposal very seriously. They realize he is not likely to come back in the way they want him to unless he can be with you."

Fiona gave Jesse a hug. "Thank you for telling me this Jesse."

"No problem Fi. I wanted you to know so when you go in Monday morning you will know which way the agency is leaning. I'm sure they will subject you to some tough questioning but don't let that scare you into thinking they aren't going to go for Mike's plan."

Michael returned from placing the tray outside the door and took a seat next to Maddie. She patted her son on the shoulder before saying, "It's nice to see you and Fiona together Michael. Have you been enjoying your visit?"

"We have, mom. I think she's still a little concerned that I'm going to go away without her again but I really got a good feeling from our meeting this morning."

"They know what's happened since you were burned Mikey," Sam said. "Word I get from my FBI buddies is they realize you aren't going to turn your back on all of that. They want a happy Michael Westen working for them."

"What are their main concerns, Sam?" Maddie asked.

"Basically the stuff Mike mentioned earlier. Though the citizenship argument is really just a formality. Everyone knows there are plenty of non-US citizens on the agency's payroll. They're mainly concerned about either of them getting distracted and being unable to successfully complete a mission. If it was necessary for one of them to walk away. They have concerns about their ability to do that."

"Have they talked to you Sam?" Michael asked.

"They have Mikey, just briefly, but they said they will probably want to talk some more before any decision is made. I told them you were both professionals and you would do what the mission required, no matter what. Then they asked how hard it would be for you to be away from Miami after spending four years there."

"And what did you tell them?" Michael asked, looking at Maddie.

"I told them you would most likely want to return to Miami a few times a year. But again, you would do whatever the mission required."

"I'd understand if you had to leave, Michael," Maddie said, "as long as you and Fiona called every few days when you were able."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, mom. Right now everything is still up in the air but I know they can't keep paying for this," he gestured around the suite, " forever. I'm hoping they will make a decision this week so we can start getting things set up. I think they will let us go home to Miami to get things squared away before we're sent anywhere. And I know they are already talking to Jesse so it's not like they don't have someone there who is on the inside."

Maddie smiled, "Look at you Michael. Not long ago you were standing in my kitchen telling me that you and Fiona were no longer a couple and now you easily talk about the two of you being sent somewhere together."

"Well mom, it's not easy. But you know what's happened. I can't turn my back on her now if it's in my control."

"I know, honey, but there were times I wondered whether you were ever going to realize that."

Fiona and Jesse returned from the pantry. Fiona sat on the blanket in front of the fire and Michael moved from the couch to join her. He lay on his side facing everyone and Fiona sat in front of him, her back leaning against his chest.

"So what do we do tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"A lot depends on the weather but we can always walk to the National Mall if need be. The museums should be open and we can spend all day there. If they're closed, well there's always McFadden's."

Sam laughed, "Well I am going to pray for lots and lots of snow!"

Fiona yawned, causing Maddie to suggest that it was getting late and they should all retire to their rooms. They said their good nights and Jesse, Sam, and Maddie left the suite.

Michael and Fiona sat in front of the fire talking.

"So, what did you and Jesse talk about for all that time in the pantry?" Michael asked as he ran his fingers through Fiona's hair. She stretched out to lay next to him, her head on his chest just above his heart.

"He told me there is a lot of talk about your plan. That they're considering letting me work with you." She lightly scratched her nails along his side.

"That's what Sam told me too, they've talked to him apparently."

Fiona yawned and Michael saw her eyelids getting very heavy.

"You're tired Fi, let's go to sleep. You know everyone is going to want to be entertained tomorrow."

"But Michael…"

"Don't worry about it Fi," he said, kissing her forehead, "we have plenty of other nights to be together."

He got up, tending to the fire before pulling her up beside him and wrapping his arm around her waist to lead her to the bedroom. They settled under the covers in their favorite sleeping position—him on his back and her with her head resting on his chest, her ear over his heart. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head as he heard her breathing become deep and regular.

"I love you, Fiona Glenanne," he whispered into her hair as she slept.

_Awwww, how sappy is that? I'm hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow so keep your eyes out!_


	17. Morning

They woke hours later, their limbs tangled together as if they couldn't wait any longer. Fiona's top was hanging off one arm and Michael's was lying on the floor next to the bed. They looked at each other for a few moments, trying to figure out how they had managed to partially undress without remembering any of it.

Michael shrugged, causing Fiona to laugh as she moved closer to him. He reached up and traced her lips with his index finger before pulling her close with his other hand. He kissed her, tenderly at first, before his tongue sought hers. She parted her teeth to allow him access.

Fiona lowered Michael's boxers before pulling her own bottoms off, smiling when she felt his naked body pressed against hers. She ran her hands up and down his sides and his back, bringing them to rest on his ass. He groaned into her mouth as she pulled his hips tight against hers.

Neither of them spoke as Fiona moved her lips to Michael's jawline, continuing down his neck and to his collarbone. He smiled as she kissed down the center of his chest; her hands flicking his nipples in the way she knew drove him crazy. His hands were tangled in her hair, his fingers lightly massaging her scalp.

She continued kissing a path down his body, her hands lightly stroking his hardening erection and making him squirm under her. He pushed the covers back to allow himself to watch as her mouth crept closer to his cock.

Fiona kissed the inside of his thighs, her fingers tracing the veins in his cock as her other hand lightly massaged his balls. She smiled as his breath caught in his throat. She continued stroking his balls as she kissed the base of his cock, her tongue darting out as she made her way to his tip. Her hot breath drove him crazy and it took everything in him not to grab her head and force her mouth onto his throbbing cock.

She circled his tip with her tongue as her hand encircled his shaft and lightly pumped. She heard his strangled gasp and knew he was struggling to keep himself under control. She gently pulled her lips off of him, placing her palm over his tip and smiling as she felt the precum beginning to leak out of him. She spread it around as she began pumping him again.

Michael was panting and writhing as Fiona returned her lips to him. She started pumping him in and out of her mouth, slowly taking him all the way in until he touched the back of her throat and then pulling him out and running her tongue around the ridge at his tip. She hummed and it nearly drove him over the edge.

Fiona knew he was getting close, and she massaged his balls as she felt him start to tense up. She again took him all the way into her mouth before pulling back to his tip, her hand pumping him as she lightly sucked. He gasped, his hands grasping her hair as he came in her mouth. She reached up to rub his stomach and help him recover before licking around his tip. He smiled as she swallowed.

Michael collapsed onto his back, pulling Fiona up to lay next to him.

"Good morning Michael," she said, smiling and kissing his neck.

"Good morning Fiona," he replied, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

Fiona pulled the covers back over them as they turned to look out at the terrace. The snow was still falling, the winds howling and making it difficult to see outside. It was piled up against the door to the terrace.

"I guess we won't be sitting out there today, Michael," Fiona said, pointing to the door.

Michael's face turned serious as he said, "What are we going to do with mom, Sam, and Jesse today?"

Fiona laughed. "Well, maybe we can get to McFadden's. And it's still early; if it lets up later we can walk them down to the National Mall. Otherwise, well I guess we can run down the street to CVS and see if they have any board games. Or we can play cards all afternoon."

Michael groaned. "Terrific. Stuck inside with my mom."

"It'll be fine Michael," Fiona promised, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

_OK that was just a short little transition chapter. I wanted to get something posted today and I am hoping to get another one posted tonight. What do you think? Game day for the gang at the Ritz?_


	18. Revelations

Jesse was looking out his hotel room window at the blizzard when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He listened to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I'll be seeing them this morning." He was asked some questions.

"I already gave you my opinion. I think it's a viable option and after seeing them yesterday I think it may be the only way you'll get Michael Westen back out in the field." He listened further.

"Yes, I think he could be very valuable in counterintel or as a handler but personally I think that would be a waste of his talents. And Fiona Glenanne, despite all of your concerns, could be a very valuable partner and asset for Michael." More questioning.

"No, I don't think threatening them is the way to go, even as a test." More instructions from his new handler.

"OK, I will deliver the message."

Jesse hung up the phone and looked at the clock. He glanced back out the window before reaching for the remote and turning the TV on. Every station was airing special blizzard coverage and it seemed unlikely they'd be able to go very far today. He sighed before turning and making his way to the shower.

* * *

The wind woke Maddie earlier than she had planned. She got out of bed, finding the robe in the bathroom and slipping it on before moving a chair to the window. She made coffee before sitting down to watch the blizzard. It had been years and years since she'd seen snow on the ground, let alone a storm like this.

Maddie was feeling torn. She knew Michael wanted back in more than he wanted anything—except perhaps for Fiona—but she knew that would probably mean he would leave Miami. She had survived for years without him, of course, but things were different now.

She had grown used to having him around. And she liked having him around. Having him around meant her house was never empty for long. He was always bringing someone over, be it Sam and Fiona, a client, someone who needed hiding, or someone to help fix something that was broken.

If he went back to his old job she knew she would hardly hear from him and almost never see him. She would miss him, but that was only part of her dilemma. If he didn't come around anymore she wondered whether Sam and Fiona would still come around. She had grown to think of them as her family and she didn't want to give that up.

On the other hand, she wanted Michael to be happy. And if going back to his old life was what made him happy then she would have to find a way to deal with it. At least he was trying to get the agency to allow Fiona to work with him. Maddie would feel better knowing Fiona had his back. Of course that would mean Maddie would rarely get to see Fiona, but it would be great comfort knowing they were together and had each other's back.

Maddie sighed, draining the last of her coffee and heading to the bathroom to shower and figure out the plan for the day.

* * *

Sam hadn't slept very well. He lay in bed with the TV on, watching the predictably frenzied blizzard coverage. DC had never handled snow well and he quickly realized nothing had changed. At least this time the frenzy was warranted.

The former Navy SEAL was wondering how much longer he'd be part of a team. He liked being in Miami with Mike, liked doing jobs together and helping people. And as much as he had disliked her at one time, Sam had to admit he liked working with Fi too. The three of them had a trust and a bond that only came with time. He'd never had friends like them before and he doubted he would ever find friends like them again.

But he wanted what was best for his friends.

He just didn't know what that would mean for him. He'd probably visit Maddie as often as possible but he didn't know whether she would want him around if Mike and Fi were gone. He might be a sad reminder for her.

Sure, he could probably find a new lady friend to keep him company but after working with Mike and Fi for the past four years he'd probably get bored pretty quickly. Then what?

Regardless of what it would mean for him he would support his friend and whatever decision he made. He owed Mikey that much.

Sam watched the snow blowing by his window before turning and walking to the bathroom. He knew they'd probably stay in most of the day, he just hoped he could convince them to take a walk over to McFadden's at some point. He thought they all needed it.

* * *

Fiona snuggled closer to Michael, smiling as his arms closed around her. She pressed a sleepy kiss to his neck as he lightly scratched her back. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head as she pulled the covers tighter around them.

She couldn't believe how much things had changed in the past two weeks. She had been ready to walk away, to let Michael chase after his old job without having to worry about her or what it would mean for them. But when he had run off to the cabana to take on Vaughn's men so she and Jesse could get out with the list she just couldn't leave him. She always knew it would end with him, as she told Jesse, from the moment she met him.

And then it hadn't ended. Miraculously Sam had saved them. Four years ago she would never have believed Sam would do that for her. For Michael, sure, but not for her. She had underestimated him more than once. As much as she wanted this time alone with Michael she had to admit she was glad Sam, Maddie, and Jesse were here. It was nice to just be able to spend time with them without having to worry about a job.

She was glad it was just for the weekend though.

Of course she and Michael had no idea how long their time together would last. She had to hope he could convince the agency to let her work with him. She was still unsure about reporting to someone and there were so many variables to be worked out, but somewhere in the past few days she had decided that if they offered her the opportunity she would take it. Michael was too important to her. She'd undoubtedly have to give up some of the things she loved but it would be worth it for him.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "We should probably get up, Michael. Your mom isn't going to let us sleep in too much."

* * *

Michael felt Fiona snuggle up closer and he tightened his arms around her. He scratched her back as she kissed his neck. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent and wondering how he had ever denied that he wanted to be with her.

He was going to convince his handlers to let them work together. There was no other option. He had tried to walk away from her many times but he always ended up next to her. He had even run into the cabana, on a mission he was sure would end in his death, and she came flying through the window after him.

They had been prepared to die together. And not in some abstract, possibly-at-some-point-in-the-future way. Their deaths were imminent, and he had only hoped that they would go together. He couldn't bear to watch her die and he couldn't bear the thought of her watching him die. That they had survived was still something he couldn't believe.

Nobody could go through that together and not realize how much the other person meant to them.

He knew his mother was happy that they were together in every sense of the word now. Sam might tease him about it but he knew deep down he too was glad they had finally reached this point. Jesse was in love with Fiona at one point. Michael knew that for sure, and he couldn't blame him. But Jesse had shown in many ways that he respected Michael's place in Fiona's heart. He knew there was no future for them.

Michael felt Fiona stretch before kissing his cheek, saying, "We should probably get up, Michael. Your mom isn't going to let us sleep in too much." He leaned down to kiss her lips and they both got out of bed to get ready for the day with their visitors.

_This chapter kinda took off on its own. I was going to write more but this seemed like a good stopping point. And I was taking notes at a conference for 8 hours today and my wrists are so sore I can't type anymore. I'll try to get another chapter posted tomorrow. Please let me know what you think!_


	19. Snow Day

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last few chapters! I had an e-mail malfunction so I lost track of who I already replied to. So if you didn't get a review reply, please know it doesn't mean I don't appreciate your reviews. Without you all who are reading this story I'd have no reason to write it._

Fiona slipped into the master bathroom, turning on the hot water and stepping in. Michael watched her, tempted to join her. But he knew their visitors would be calling soon, so he grabbed his clothes and headed to the guest bathroom. He quickly showered and was getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. _Already?_ Michael thought as he headed to the door, using a towel to dry his hair on the way. He was expecting to see his mom, Jesse, and/or Sam when he opened the door.

Michael was a little surprised to see a bellman standing outside the door. He had a cart full of firewood and another cart with trays of breakfast food on it. "Mr. Westen, good morning," the bellhop said with a smile. "Would you like me to tend to the fireplace?"

Michael looked to the living room. "No thank you, we can take care of it if you will just leave the wood."

"Very well sir," the bellhop replied as he wheeled the carts into the suite. He placed the firewood near the fireplace and looked to Michael for direction on where to put the breakfast cart.

"You can just leave it here in the living room, thank you Vincent," Michael instructed, reading the young man's name off of his nametag. He gave him a very generous tip.

"Thank you very much Mr. Westen, and if you would like any other food delivered today please just let us know. We have a very full kitchen despite the snow so we can have whatever you want sent right up. And if you'd like us to shovel your terrace please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Vincent, I will let you know if we need anything else. We'll probably have some lunch sent up this afternoon," Michael replied, shaking the young man's hand as he turned and left.

Michael heard Fiona turn the water off and he was about to head into the master bedroom when his cell phone rang.

"Mikey!" he heard before he even said hello.

"Morning Sam," Michael replied. He walked into the bedroom where Fiona was pulling her shirt over her head. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled and pulled the towel off her hair before making her way back into the master bath to finish getting ready for their visitors.

"So Mikey, what time can we come up? You and Fi decent yet?"

"Very funny Sam. We're up and about. Breakfast was just delivered so you guys can come up in about 15 minutes."

"Great, Mike. Your mom's been calling me for the past hour and I don't know how much longer I can stall her."

Michael laughed, "Thanks for handling that Sam. See you in a few!"

Fiona came out of the bathroom dressed in a new pair of jeans and a new fluffy sweater. She held her arms out and twirled around, giving Michael his own private fashion show.

"Beautiful!" Michael declared with a smile on his face before walking over and wrapping Fiona in a hug. He lifted her off the ground and kissed her before telling her their visitors were on their way up. She laughed at the pained look on his face, kissing him again and assuring him it would be OK.

"We'll take them to McFadden's tonight, Michael. Don't worry; we'll get through this snow day."

They both turned at the knock at the door, laughing and walking over to greet their guests.

"Good morning Michael, Fiona!" Maddie greeted them as she walked into the suite, followed closely by Sam and Jesse.

"I'm telling you Mikey, this fancy hotel living is something I could get used to," Sam said, heading straight for the breakfast carts. "I haven't slept so well in ages!"

Jesse looked preoccupied as he followed Sam to the food.

"Jesse? Something on your mind?" Michael asked.

"Huh? Oh, not really, just wondering how long this blizzard is going to last." Jesse replied, not really convincing anyone. He shot Michael an "I'll tell you later" look and Michael nodded. He made a mental note to find time to speak to Jesse alone.

Michael tended to the fire, clearing out the old ashes and setting up fresh wood before lighting it. In a few minutes a nice warm fire was blazing and everyone opted to eat in the living room. He watched as Fiona gathered plates and silverware from the pantry before taking the covers off the trays of food.

He marveled at her adaptability. She definitely wasn't the homemaker type—even she would admit that—but here she was, basically playing hostess to guests who had shown up without advance warning. He knew that's what had made her such a valuable asset to him—she could play any role he needed. It was what had also made him fall in love with her.

She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did in her cold weather clothes. It reminded him of the days they spent together in Europe. When they were young and carefree and thought nothing would ever tear them apart. They had talked about the future and where it would lead them.

They had worked hard, fought hard, done whatever the job required, and at night they had run into each other's arms and had desperate, passionate, acrobatic sex until they were exhausted. They couldn't sleep unless they were touching, which was more a function of their attraction and need for each other than the freezing cold temperatures that often prevailed in the locations where they slept.

Michael thought back to those days—before the burn notice and Miami. Before he had broken her heart. And broken her heart again. And again. He'd lost count of how many times he'd done that—and for what? In search of what he was about to get right now. And she was beside him. He wondered why it had never occurred to him before that Strickler was wrong. He DID get to have the job and the girl.

Fiona turned to see him staring at her. She smiled at him and narrowed her eyes, a questioning look crossing her face. He smiled back and made his way over to the couch where she sat, accepting the plate she had fixed for him. He sat next to her, his hand squeezing her knee before he began to eat.

They lingered over breakfast, Michael tending the fire when it was needed, and when they were all full Jesse stood and offered to clear the dishes. Michael sensed the chance to talk to him alone and offered to help.

The two men quickly gathered everyone's place settings and carried them into the pantry. They began to rinse the dishes and stack them on the trays.

"So, Jesse, what's on your mind?" Michael asked.

"I got a phone call this morning," Jesse replied.

"I gathered as much. What do they want you to tell me?" Michael asked.

"Well, here's the thing. There are some… concerns; I guess you could say, about Fiona's immigration status."

"Stuff like that never mattered before. I don't see where—"

"Easy Michael, I didn't say they had made a decision yet. They wanted me to tell you that Dan Siebels will be there on Monday and he will be meeting with both you and Fiona separately."

"Dan? Well that must be a good sign, right? He knows how helpful Fiona was in Europe."

"I don't know one way or the other but I do know they are very interested in finding a way to get you back. I won't go so far as to say they'll do whatever it takes but they are serious about you coming back. And they're aware threats won't work."

"Well I guess we just wait some more then. Thanks Jesse, and please keep me in the loop as much as you can."

"Not a problem Mike."

Jesse took the cart with the dirty trays and plates out to the hall and left it outside the door before the two men rejoined the others in the living room. Sam was tending the fire and Michael noticed Fiona had set a blanket in their favorite spot right in front of the hearth. He joined her, sitting on the blanket as Jesse and Sam took seats in the chairs and Maddie settled back on the couch.

The group sat around the fire, talking as the winds still howled outside. The snow had begun to slow down and Sam commented that they would probably be able to make it to McFadden's for dinner. Everyone agreed on that plan and discussion turned to how they would fill the rest of the day.

Sam ran back down to his own room, returning with a deck of playing cards and in no time they had a game of Texas Hold 'Em going on in the suite. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Michael and Fiona ordered sandwiches and salads from room service and they played a few more hands of poker before the food arrived.

As they ate lunch, Maddie asked Jesse if he had any idea where they might send Michael and Fiona once they were working again.

"I haven't heard any specifics Maddie, but I imagine there will be a good deal of travel."

"But won't there be problems because of the places you two can't go?" Sam asked between bites.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Michael asked; his hand reaching for Fiona's under the table.

"Well, I mean, you can't go back to Ireland for obvious reasons. What happens if a mission comes up there?"

"I don't know, there are a lot of other places I couldn't go to even if Fiona wasn't working with me. I have a long history of missions all over the world and it would be very dangerous for me to show my face in some of those places. Every operative has places like that. The handlers just work around it; it wouldn't be something unique to us."

"Yeah, I mean we hear all the time about operatives who have to be pulled from one place or another, sometimes even in the middle of a mission. Unless you're a brand new field agent it's impossible to avoid," Jesse added.

"Well hey, what about you Jesse?" Sam asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you going back behind a desk?"

"Yeah, it's what I do best. I mean it was fun helping you guys out and being 'in the field,' so to speak, but counterintel is really my thing. I'm not as skilled in the field work as Mike is."

"Oh don't sell yourself short Jesse, we couldn't have done a lot of those jobs without you," Fiona said.

"Will you still be in Miami?" Maddie asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"That's where I've asked to stay," Jesse replied.

"Oh good," Maddie said, "so you'll still be around then."

Jesse looked at Michael and Fiona before replying, "Sure Maddie, don't you worry, I'll come visit you whenever I can and I'll update you as much as I can."

"Thank you Jesse," Michael said.

"I'd like that Jesse," Maddie said, "I know it could be dangerous for Michael and Fiona to get messages to me and I know I won't always be able to know where they are, but even if you can't tell me everything I'm glad you'll be looking out for them."

"I don't want to be a downer here guys, but let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sam cautioned. "The powers-that-be haven't given their blessing to this arrangement just yet."

"I know Sam, but it's better for all of us if we prepare ourselves, don't you think?" Maddie replied. "Whatever happens, I'm glad that you and Jesse will still be around Miami. You guys are all my family now and I understand if Michael and Fiona have to leave, but I'm not going to lie—I would miss you and Jesse if you weren't around anymore, or didn't come around because Michael is gone. And I just want you to know I don't want that to happen. You are always welcome in my house and nothing will ever change that."

"And we'll be counting on you two to help mom out when she needs it," Michael said.

"You got it Mikey," Sam said.

"No problem," Jesse added.

Fiona gathered the dishes from lunch and piled them up on the trays, returning them to the hallway. When she returned she looked out on the terrace.

"Ooooh, look everyone! It stopped snowing and some of it blew away from the door," she said, running over to the door. "It looks so pretty out there!"

They all stood admiring the view for a little while before Sam suggested he, Jesse, and Maddie head to their rooms to get ready for dinner. Michael called McFadden's to make sure they were open and as he suspected they were. He told Mick to expect them in about an hour and the visitors left.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Michael?" Fiona asked, coming up behind him and hugging him around the waist.

"Actually it was kind of nice," Michael replied, turning so he was facing Fiona. He leaned down and slowly kissed her, pulling her tightly to him before breaking away and whispering in her ear, "Though I can't lie, I would have rather been alone with you."

Fiona smiled before kissing him again; sighing as his tongue sought hers. She walked him over to the couch, pushing him down before lying on top of him. She cupped the back of his head as she kissed him again, her other hand reaching under his shirt.

"Fi," Michael panted between kisses, "we don't have time—they'll be back up here very soon."

"We could be quick Michael," Fiona replied, her hand lightly scratching up his side. "I know you want to."

Michael swallowed hard, trying not to lose control. Truth was he _did_ want to take her right there. "Fi, later. I promise it will be worth the wait."

He kissed her once more before lifting them both off the couch. He tucked his shirt in and pulled on a sweater while she brushed her hair and found her boots.

The knock on the door told them their visitors were back and ready for dinner. They opened the door together and the group made their way to the elevator.

_I want to get this posted so dinner will be in the next chapter. Which I can't start until I tackle the massive pile of laundry that I have to fold…_


	20. Memory Lane

As Michael expected, the hotel staff had done a wonderful job clearing the sidewalks. There were 3-foot high walls of snow on either side of them but the walks were clear. They made their way to the pub, relishing the quiet beauty of the post-blizzard city.

Mick greeted them as Sam opened the door and led the group inside. There were only a few other patrons at the bar and Mick had a pitcher of beer and five mugs on the table before everyone was seated at a table. They ordered Irish stew all around and before long the pitcher of beer was drained and replaced by a new one.

They ate and chatted, deciding to make their way to the National Mall the following day to do some sightseeing before Maddie, Jesse, and Sam had to return to Miami. They ordered dessert and were waiting for it to arrive when Maddie drained the last of her beer and put her glass on the table.

"Michael," she said, "it just occurred to me that I've never heard the story of how you and Fiona met. I think this would be a good time for you to tell us, don't you think?"

"Yeah Mikey, I know hardly anything about your time in Ireland. How is it you two ended up together anyway?"

Michael nearly choked on his beer as Fiona laughed and reached for his hand under the table.

"How we met?" Michael asked, obviously trying to stall.

"Yeah man, we want to know. It's been over 10 years so most of it should be declassified, right?" Jesse added, laughing and slapping Michael on the shoulder.

"I almost blew his hand off," Fiona began, shooting Michael one of her irresistible looks.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all," Sam said, raising his glass in a toast to Fiona.

"Come on, there's got to be more to it than that," Maddie said as their dessert arrived. "We want the whole story."

"OK fine, if it will get you to leave me alone," Michael groaned. The smile on his face betrayed his true emotions as he pretended to be pained by the request. "But you go first, Fi," he said, squeezing her hand as he took a bite of his dessert.

"Well everyone in Belfast knew about this new man in town, Michael McBride. He was known as an incredible do-gooder who wasn't afraid to take down his enemies. We heard he was planning to sabotage one of our jobs so they set up a meeting between us."

"Yeah, I had heard about this deadly operative who liked to blow things up and I stopped a few of her planned explosions. Next thing I know a message comes through about a meeting. Dan tracked it down and warned me against going to the meeting. He thought it was too dangerous. And he didn't think I would be able to charm her because she was so hard-core."

"Oh I was definitely not going to be charmed; he had gotten in the way of some pretty big jobs. But by then I was starting to realize the people I was working with had their own agenda. I was starting to feel like this maybe wasn't the group for me anymore. But of course it's not easy to get out of something like that. I went to meet Michael McBride in hopes that if I got rid of him they would let me out."

"Wait, so you planned to kill Michael?" Maddie asked, a look of fascination on her face.

"I can see why you were drawn to her, Mikey," Sam said sarcastically.

"I knew it was possible she'd try something, so I was ready. I parked a few blocks from where we were meeting and spent an hour doing surveillance before making my way over to where we were supposed to meet. I was reaching for the newspaper I thought would have instructions in it when something caught my eye. I saw slight movement behind a bush a few meters away."

"And that was me. I had seen him doing surveillance and there was something different about him than I had been expecting. I don't know what it was, but it actually made me angry. I wanted to get rid of him. So when he finally approached the newspaper I got a little too anxious and slipped out from my hiding place as I was trying to set off the C4."

"So I pulled my hand back just in time. I circled around and came up behind her; it was easy to get lost in the confusion after the explosion. I grabbed the detonator out of her hand and dragged her over to my car."

"I was seething but I didn't want to be anywhere near the explosion, so I let him drag me away. When we got to the car I got my first look at those blue eyes…"

"You _let_ me? Really?" Michael looked pained again as everyone at the table laughed.

"Yes Michael, I _let_ you. I could have gotten away if I had wanted to but it was safer to be with you. If we looked like a couple running from an explosion it would be easier to get away," Fiona replied before continuing her story. "Anyway I got one look in his eyes and something told me he would be able to help me get out. He asked me who I was and why I tried to kill him."

"And she of course wouldn't answer. The police were coming by then so I knew we couldn't get into a fight. So I grabbed her and hugged her instead."

"You hugged her?" Jesse asked, a puzzled look on his face. "How could you, after she just tried to kill you?"

"Well it was the only way to keep police suspicion off of us. She was angry but from a distance it could have looked like she was upset and I was just the consoling boyfriend or husband. It worked, the police shouted at me, asking if we were OK and I told them we were and pointed them to where the explosion had been. After that she had no choice but to get in my car and come with me."

"I was not pleased about that, but I can't lie, that hug had been pretty wonderful. He was right, I had no choice but to come with him but when he looked at me and demanded I get in the car I wasn't all that upset. It was definitely my chance to get away, so I took it."

"And for some reason, even though she'd tried to kill me, I could tell something was going on with her. I don't know what it was but something in me said I had to take her away. I drove us around aimlessly for hours with her seething in the passenger seat before I finally drove us back to my hotel. I stopped outside and asked if she wanted me to take her somewhere. She just looked at me and told me this was fine."

"So he got out of the car and I followed him. We got some dinner and talked about what we should do from here. I knew I'd be in trouble for failing in my mission and we both thought it was best if we got out of town. I had a few bags packed and hidden around town so while he contacted his handlers I made my way to retrieve a few of them and we met back at his car later that night."

"Dan told me to get to Dublin however I could. I told him Fiona would have to come with me, that she wanted out and it would be dangerous for all of us if she didn't come with me. He reluctantly agreed but there was no option in my mind—she was coming with me no matter what Dan said. He told me not to break my cover but I think I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid it."

"When I got back the car was packed and Michael told me we were going to Dublin. He asked if I needed to get a message to anyone and I told him I'd already arranged for it. I had spoken to Sean while I was gathering my things and he was going to handle things with my family. He'd already heard people were looking for me so he warned me to get out of town as quickly as possible. So we went."

"It was easier to hide out as a couple so that's what we did as we made our way to Dublin. It wasn't long before she figured out I wasn't Michael McBride, though of course we had to keep up the cover for others. Dan kept my funds flowing during the weeks it took us to get to Dublin."

"It was a slow trip but I didn't really mind. Michael Westen was someone I found fascinating. He was right, we had to travel as a couple, and after a few days it wasn't just a cover anymore. We were a couple. I had decided then I wasn't going to leave him, no matter where it took us. I got word to Sean that I was safe and with Michael McBride—I couldn't tell my family he was an American—and I'd get in touch with him whenever I could."

"Oh, so you got together pretty quick? I don't think I realized that," Maddie said, finishing the last bite of her dessert.

Mick brought them another round of Irish coffee as Michael continued the story.

"Sort of. I had Dan in the back of my head telling me never to cross the line with an asset, and that's what Fiona was at that point. I knew with her background, connections, and knowledge, she would be invaluable in so many ways. But we were young and there she was, accessible, willing, and able. And Sam—I mean Samantha—well it had been a long time since I'd seen her. But in theory we were still engaged and it was a complicated situation."

"I never knew about Sam, but I definitely sensed his reluctance as we started to grow closer. I just thought it was because of his job, which I think was part of it, but after a few days he seemed to be warming up to the situation. We still fought but he started telling me about jobs he had on the horizon and then one very cold night just before we got to Dublin I watched him shivering on the chair in our hotel room—he had been sleeping on the chairs or couches in our hotel rooms while he let me sleep in the bed—and I went over and stood next to him. I was shivering myself soon and I told him I wasn't going to get back into the bed unless he came with me. I knew he wouldn't watch me freezing for long before he gave in. And I was right."

"It was different with Fiona. She knew a part of me nobody else ever had. It was uncomfortable and scary. I couldn't hide things from her. With Samantha, it was easy. We lied to each other all the time but we didn't care because we each knew the other was doing it. Fiona and I fought but we were always honest with each other. I couldn't deny what I was feeling, so I got a message to Samantha and ended things. It was the right thing to do."

"And I followed him to Dublin and then to Germany. We were together that whole time, I think maybe 3 or 4 nights we spent apart over the next year. We caused a lot of mayhem, but it was always for a good purpose. It was new for me and I liked it. I always knew I'd end up back in Ireland, which we eventually did, and I vowed when we found our way back I would do everything in my power to stop the people I used to work for. They weren't in it for the same reasons we all were when I joined up. Now it was about injuring and killing as many people as possible—guilty or innocent, men, women, children, it didn't matter. It wasn't what I wanted. It was never what it was about for me."

"It was strange—we were together and it was great but there were times we were profoundly unhappy. We'd get word from Ireland and Fiona would stomp around our apartment, screaming about how she had to get back there for one reason or another. Eventually we got word to go back to Dublin, and eventually from there to Belfast."

They both grew quiet, their hands clasped together under the table. Michael squeezed her hand before turning his hand over and lacing their fingers together.

"Was that when—?" Sam began before Fiona cut him off.

"We finally made it back to Belfast and were making our plans to bring down the people I used to work with. We did our jobs and at night we'd plan. One night I came home to a wonderful dinner."

"I had gotten the call in the afternoon. It took everything in me not to refuse. I managed to talk them into giving me 8 hours instead of the 2 they had originally given me. They warned me that I could not under any circumstances say anything to Fiona. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. So I made dinner and tried to give her a night she'd remember forever. I knew she was going to hate me and I just hoped she wouldn't make it her mission to track me down. That could have been dangerous for both of us, but especially for her. That was when I was sent to the Middle East."

"That was a great night and I remember going to sleep excited to go after my former colleagues. Next thing I knew I was cold and I rolled over and reached for Michael to warm me up. Only there was nothing there. I thought maybe he got up for some water so I lay quietly for a few minutes but when he didn't come back I knew he was gone. We had known it could happen at any time but after a year we both thought they would allow us to stay together. I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed the next morning. It was devastating."

"I tried to figure out a way to get word to Ireland, or at least to find out how she was doing, but there was just no safe way to do it. If I had known about O'Neill I probably would have gone back, but I didn't. And after a while it became too painful to think about so I put that year out of my mind and did my job. Until Miami."

"Sean literally dragged me out of bed and got me going again. My brothers figured out ways to get back at O'Neill and we put them into motion. I stopped the bombing at the school and then we knew I had to get out of Ireland. I traveled around Europe for a while before I ended up in New York. I had a good life there. Then I got the call from the hotel in Miami. I agonized for a few hours before booking a flight and making my way down there."

"That's pretty crazy! I can't believe you never changed your emergency contact Mikey!" Sam said, draining the last few drops of his third Irish coffee.

"Honestly, it just never occurred to me. You know how crazy those years were. Nobody ever asked and so I never changed it."

"Well I think it's wonderful. Imagine where we'd all be if you had changed it Michael," Maddie said.

"Yeah, things sure would be different," Jesse said.

"I guess we all owe a lot to Fiona," Michael said before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "OK, who's ready to go toast some marshmallows over the fire?"

They took care of the check and headed back to the suite. Sam, Jesse, and Maddie stopped at their own rooms to change out of snow clothing before joining Michael and Fiona in the suite. Michael already had the fire going and there was a pile of board games on one of the end tables.

"Where did these come from?" Maddie asked, sorting through the games.

"I called for them before we left for dinner. I knew they'd be coming up to tend to the fireplace so I asked if they had any games. I wasn't sure they would but obviously they do."

They sat around in front of the fire, and before long they had a cutthroat game of _Clue_ going. Sam won the first round (Colonel Mustard with the pipe in the conservatory) and they played a few more rounds until they had each won one.

Michael's yawn told them all it was getting late. Maddie, Sam, and Jesse retired to their own hotel rooms. Michael and Fiona settled under the covers in the master bedroom, her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"You know what, Michael?" she asked in her very sleepy voice.

"What, Fi?" he replied, his fingers working through some small tangles in her hair.

"I'm glad you never changed your emergency number." She leaned up and kissed his chin.

"Me too, Fi," he replied before kissing the top of her head.

_Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I've been flattened by a nasty cold. I hope to have another chapter up within the next day so stay tuned!_


	21. It Feels Like Forever

The gang awoke early the next day. After a quick breakfast at the suite they walked downtown. Michael gave everyone his special tour of the National Mall, starting at Constitution Gardens and looping up to the museums before coming back down the south side and ending at the Vietnam Veterans Memorial.

Sam and Jesse knew as much about the sites as Michael did and they added their comments as the group made their way around. Maddie remarked on some things she remembered and how amazed she was at how much had changed since she last visited DC. As Jesse was explaining something at the Lincoln Memorial, Michael's phone rang. It was a number he knew well but hadn't seen in a long time. He stepped away from the group to take the call.

Maddie, Sam, and Jesse got in a discussion with one of the Park Rangers at the Lincoln Memorial as Fiona turned toward where Michael was standing. He was having a very animated conversation. Michael saw her watching him and waved, holding up his hand to let her know he'd be off the phone shortly. She smiled and waved back.

The group made its way down to where Michael was standing as he finished one phone call and made another, shorter call. He finished up just as Fiona reached his side and he put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her close and kissing her temple. She looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes and he whispered in her ear, "It's OK, we'll talk about it later."

Near the Vietnam Veterans Memorial they ran into Ranger DiNapoli. Michael introduced Sam, Jesse, and Madeline. After hearing the three visitors were leaving the next morning, Rebbecca made Michael promise to bring Fiona out to her house in Virginia for dinner in the afternoon. They readily agreed and the group continued through the Memorial.

After finishing their tour Sam insisted on another dinner at McFadden's. Mick kept the beer flowing and told them to order whatever they wanted on the house when he heard it was the last night in town for Sam, Maddie, and Jesse. They ate and drank until they were full before saying their goodbyes to Mick. Michael promised he and Fiona would be back and they made their way back to the hotel.

Jesse, Sam, and Maddie joined Michael and Fiona in the suite for a while. Michael built a fire and they sat around talking and drinking hot chocolate with peppermint schnapps. Jesse promised to keep Michael in the loop if he heard anything and Michael in turn promised to keep Sam, Maddie, and Jesse informed on what was going on in DC. A car was coming at 10 AM to take the three of them to the airport so they made plans to have breakfast in the suite and Maddie and Sam went to their own rooms to pack and get ready to head back home.

Jesse lingered for a few minutes to talk to Michael. While they were talking Fiona changed into her robe and filled up the Jacuzzi. When she heard Jesse leave she slipped out of the robe, started up the Jacuzzi, and got in. She heard Michael tending to the fire and cleaning up the hot cocoa mugs and she settled in to wait for him to find her.

There was a knock at the door and Michael answered it, quickly taking care of the visitor before making his way to where he knew Fiona was waiting, a smile on his face. In one hand he held a bottle of champagne and two glasses and in the other he held a bowl of strawberries. As he had hoped, the noise from the Jacuzzi had prevented Fiona from hearing the knock at the door. She was relaxing with her eyes closed as Michael set the champagne and fruit down on the side of the Jacuzzi.

He quickly undressed and climbed in next to her as she opened her eyes.

"What did you do?" Fiona asked as Michael opened the champagne and poured it into the glasses.

"I thought you'd like a little after-dinner treat," Michael said, dropping a strawberry into each of their glasses and handing one to Fiona.

They toasted to each other before draining their glasses. Michael leaned over and kissed Fiona before refilling their glasses and sitting down in the Jacuzzi.

"So who called you earlier Michael?" Fiona asked.

"Dan. He wanted me to know he will be there Monday and he remembers how valuable you were to us in the past. He didn't specifically say but it sounds like he's going to be helpful for us."

"Well that's good news," Fiona said, clinking her glass against Michael's before taking a drink. She looked at Michael and sighed.

"What's on your mind, Fi?" Michael asked, reaching across the Jacuzzi to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"It's going to be strange, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Not being able to see your mom or Sam or Jesse regularly anymore."

"Yeah, I guess at first it will be. But we'll be together. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, I don't think so. But…" she paused.

"But what, Fi? Talk to me." He reached out and took her glass from her, setting it on the side of the Jacuzzi with his own.

"Would you consider being a handler Michael?" Fiona asked.

"A handler? I—"

"I don't know, it's just something I was thinking about since we've all been together again. Would you consider it?"

"Is that what you want me to do Fi?" Michael asked, cupping her chin in his hand.

"I don't know Michael. I don't see you behind a desk. But what if that's the only way we can be together?"

"Truthfully Fi, I don't want to sit behind a desk. I know that's important work too but it's not what I was made for. But the bottom line is, we are going to be together one way or the other. And if they say the only way that can happen is for me to sit behind a desk somewhere then, well, I guess I'll have to think seriously about it."

"What do you think they're going to do Michael?"

"I don't know Fi. But they haven't sent you back to Miami or told us no yet, so that's a good sign. We'll go in Monday and talk to them again and maybe they'll give us their decision before too much longer."

"It feels like forever since we talked to them, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, in a way it does. It also feels like forever for something else, don't you think Fi?" Michael said, pulling Fiona closer to him.

"Hmm, I don't know what you mean Michael," Fiona teased, leaning in to kiss his neck.

Michael grasped her hips, pulling her closer so she was straddling his lap. He reached towards her core with one hand as his other hand massaged her lower back. Her hips rocked gently towards him as she leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth.

His long fingers gently stroked between her legs as she broke away from their kiss. He leaned in and took her breast in his mouth, sucking hard and running his tongue over her nipple. She threw her head back, crying out with pleasure as he switched to her other breast and slipped two fingers inside her.

He withdrew his fingers to pull her closer to him. They both shuddered as his tip brushed against her clit. He watched her face as she bit her lip and he knew she was feeling the beginnings of her orgasm.

Fiona leaned forward and braced her hands on the Jacuzzi, one on either side of his shoulders. She allowed him to rock her forward and back, his tip brushing against her core but not entering her. He rocked her a bit faster as he felt her body start to shake, her clit brushing over his cock with each stroke. He felt her whole body spasm as she cried out.

Michael lightly rubbed Fiona's stomach and lower back as she struggled to regain her breathing. She leaned in and kissed him, her hands closing around his cock as she lightly pumped him. "Fi," he whispered as his hips bucked towards her.

"You're right Michael, it has been far too long," Fiona said as she pressed her body closer to him, her arms encircling his neck. She rose up on her knees and lined up with his tip at her entrance. She looked down to see him watching her. "Far too long, Michael," she said before leaning down to try to draw him inside her.

"You're so warm," he whispered before taking her breast in his mouth, "and so soft," he added, moving to her other breast, "my beautiful Fiona."

He groaned as Fiona slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing erection.

"You like that, Michael?" Fiona teased, gently rocking her hips to pump him in and out of her.

"Oh… Oh God yes!" Michael replied as she crashed fully onto his cock, their pubic bones making contact with each other.

Fiona reached down and guided Michael's hands to her hips, urging him to help her move. His hips bucked towards her with every stroke. She leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. His panting became more frenzied and she knew he was close. She quickened her pace and they came together, gasping and screaming each other's name.

Michael reached up and brushed the hair out of Fiona's face before standing up and lifting her out of the Jacuzzi with him. He grabbed their robes, wrapping her in hers and pulling his own on.

"I missed you, Fi," he said, pulling her close and holding her tightly against him. He leaned down and kissed her neck, running his fingers through her wet hair to work out some of the tangles.

"I've been right here, Michael," she replied, looking at him and laughing. She circled her arms around his back and leaned up to kiss his neck.

"You know what I mean," he teased, running a finger inside her robe and letting it brush over her breast as he walked her backwards towards the bedroom.

"I do. I missed you too Michael," she replied, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

They reached the bed and Michael gently laid Fiona down on the covers. He lay next to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She slipped her hand into his robe and lightly scratched her nails over his chest. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him until she lay atop him.

They kissed for a long while before Fiona rolled off to lie on her side, pulling Michael tight against her back. He draped his arm over her waist, smiling as he felt her reach back for the belt on his robe. He leaned down and kissed her temple before slipping his hand inside her robe.

Fiona opened Michael's belt, wiggling her ass against him and smiling as she felt him start to grow hard again. She adjusted his robe so it was fully open in the front and pressed herself harder against him as he undid the belt on her robe. He kissed her collarbone before lifting her robe up around her waist. He pressed closer to her as his hand found her clit, his fingers applying gentle pressure.

They both groaned as he stroked her core and her hips writhed against him. He guided her gently into position as he pushed into her from behind. They gasped as he filled her.

"Oh yes, Michael," Fiona moaned as he rocked against her, his fingers returning to her clit.

"So good, Fi," Michael panted into her ear as he continued working her into a frenzy. He slowed his efforts, whispering "I want to make this last, Fi," as he heard her murmur of protest.

They established a rhythm, gently rocking together, enjoying the sensation of him inside her at a new angle. He pressed fully into her, his thumb flicking over her clit as he spilled into her. She came a few seconds later, gasping and throwing her head back against his shoulder.

Michael pulled the covers over them before draping his arm over her waist again and kissing the back of her head. They drifted off to sleep, still joined together, their fingers laced through each other.

_Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. It's been a crazy week and my cold is still hanging on. I am going to try to get the next chapter posted much faster. Not sure how many more chapters there will be but I have the outline done for the rest of the story so stay tuned!_


	22. DDay Minus One

Michael woke early Sunday morning with Fiona pressed tightly against him, her head on his chest and her hands gripping his upper arms. He knew that meant their meeting with the powers-that-be at the agency was on her mind. Normally she lay casually next to him, her head lightly resting on his chest and her arm loosely draped over his body. But during times of stress—when Poole's house had exploded or when she'd been held hostage—or when she thought separation might be imminent—the night before they took care of Vaughn—she clung to him. Just like she was now.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, whispering into her hair that everything was going to work out. Even though she was sound asleep he felt her body relax slightly as he stroked her hair. He lightly massaged her shoulders and the back of her neck, silently willing the tension to leave her body. He kissed her forehead before falling back to sleep.

Michael's cell phone rang a few hours later, reluctantly waking them from a sound sleep. Michael reached over to the night table; his eyes still closed, and answered the phone with a sleepy voice. He listened for a few seconds before saying, "OK, give us an hour." He hung up and hugged Fiona tightly.

"Your mom?" Fiona asked, leaning up and kissing his chin.

"Who else?" Michael replied, his hand gently running up and down her spine.

"So we have an hour to get ready for breakfast?" she asked, stretching and snuggling up closer to Michael.

"Yep, though I'd rather stay right here like this," he replied, hugging Fiona and kissing her neck.

"Only a few more hours Michael. Then they go back to Miami," she said as she started to get up.

Michael grabbed her arm, pulling her down for a kiss before starting to get up himself.

They showered and dressed and as Fiona was fixing her hair Sam, Jesse, and Maddie arrived at the suite, their bags in tow. Michael called and ordered breakfast before starting a fire. Fiona joined everyone in the living room and they chatted as they waited for breakfast to arrive.

Michael answered the door when their food arrived, rolling the cart into the dining room as Fiona set the table. As they ate Michael told their visitors about the phone call from Dan Siebels. He promised to keep everyone as up to date as possible once they talked to his handlers again and soon it was time for the trio to head to the airport. Hugs were exchanged all around as a bellhop collected the luggage and Jesse, Sam, and Maddie left.

Fiona and Michael relaxed in front of the fire until it was time to go to Rebbecca's house. When the time arrived they left, stopping at a nearby Trader Joe's to pick up some dessert. They spent a wonderful afternoon with Rebbecca and her family. Her two little girls took to Fiona instantly and they took turns sitting in her lap and asking her to braid their hair. They ate dinner and dessert and said their goodbyes as Rebbecca announced it was time for the girls to have a bath. Michael promised to call Rebbecca before they left town and he and Fiona drove back to the suite.

When they got to the suite, they noticed the snow had been cleared from their terrace. Fiona slipped into the bathroom and Michael quickly changed before grabbing a few down blankets and making his way out to the terrace. He laid one blanket on the lounge chair and draped another over the back.

Fiona changed into her flannel pajamas and slippers, pulling the robe on as she entered the bedroom. She saw Michael out on the terrace and smiled, joining him as he arranged the blankets. He sat on top of the blanket on the lounge chair, pulling the blanket around his shoulders from behind him as Fiona took her place in front of him. He arranged the third blanket over her so it covered them both, stretching his legs out and tucking the blanket under his feet so they were completely encased in the warm down.

Michael sighed as Fiona leaned back against his chest, her hands locating his under the blankets. She laced their fingers together.

"What's on your mind Michael?" she asked.

"It was nice seeing everyone but I'm glad they're gone now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But really, what's on your mind?"

Michael hugged Fiona tightly to his body, his hands resting on her stomach.

"I just wanted to make sure we're still on the same page. I think it's important for us to present a united front when we meet with everyone tomorrow. I'm sure they will separate us again, at least at first, and they'll be comparing notes."

"OK Michael, so what are you thinking?" She ran her fingers up and down his arm.

"They are probably going to present us with all sorts of scenarios involving us being apart. I'm pretty sure they're going to ask us about hypothetical situations in which we'll be forced to choose between the mission and our relationship. And I would be very surprised if they didn't ask what would happen if one of us had to become intimately involved with another person during a job." He felt her tense up.

"Do you think that might be necessary, Michael?" Fiona asked. "I thought you were trained not to get involved with assets. That's why they ordered you to leave me."

"Well, we are trained not to get emotionally involved. And that's part of why I was ordered to leave you. But sometimes it does become necessary to appear to be getting emotionally involved with someone during a job. If it can help sell a cover or get some information, sometimes you have to pretend you're getting close with someone."

"This spy stuff is so confusing at times," Fiona said. "But don't worry Michael; I know how to handle the handlers. I'm going to go in there and be confident and look them in the eye and tell them I'm ready to support you and if that means I have to watch you kiss some other woman during a job then that's fine because I know you'll be coming home to me at the end of the job."

"Just remember that, Fi. No matter what the job makes us do, you will always be number one to me. Nothing is more important to me and I will never let the job compromise what we have. I can't promise we'll be together all the time but I will minimize the time we have to be apart as much as possible. And I will always try to keep you in the loop on things, even when I can't tell you all the details of a job."

"I know, Michael, and I do trust you. I just hope they go for it. I don't know what…"

"Don't think about it Fi. They want me back and with Dan on our side I'd say we have a pretty good chance."

"OK."

"OK? That's it?"

"What else can I say, Michael? We'll just have to go in there tomorrow and convince them."

"That's my girl!" Michael kissed Fiona's neck as she leaned back against him. Her hand massaged his thigh under the blankets.

Michael's hands found the belt of Fiona's robe, untying it and reaching inside. He opened a few buttons on her top, cupping her breast as he kissed her neck again. He pulled her closer against him, his other hand running under her waistband as his tongue caressed her neck.

Fiona tried to turn to face Michael, her hands still caressing his thighs. She groaned in protest when he held her in place.

"Shhh, stay still, Fi," Michael whispered in her ear. He ran his hand inside her pants, gently tracing where her pelvis met her thighs. "Just relax."

She shuddered as his hand traced over her nipples, lightly tracing circles as they grew hard under his touch. He traced figure 8s around both breasts as she moaned with pleasure.

Michael's finger reached between her legs, gently rubbing over her clit before reaching lower. He squeezed her breasts as his finger approached her entrance. She bent her knees to give him easier access, pressing back against him as her breathing became more ragged. She wiggled her hips, relishing the feel of his growing erection pressing against her ass.

"Oh yeah, Fi, you feel so good," he whispered as his fingers reached the wetness between her legs. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, his tongue teasing it as he heard Fiona start to moan. Her fingers dug into his thighs as he slowly stroked her pussy. His thumb passed over her clit and her body shook each time.

"Michael, I—" Fiona stopped as he slid one finger inside her, stopping when he reached the first knuckle on his finger. She lightly rocked her hips against him, trying to draw his finger in deeper.

"Slow, Fi. Nice and slow," Michael whispered, tracing circles just inside her entrance, spreading her wider and slipping a second finger inside her. His other hand grasped her breast a little more forcefully, kneading and pulling at her nipple in the way he knew drove her wild.

She was moaning and dripping, unable to concentrate on anything but the feeling of his hands on her body.

Michael slowly began to pump his fingers in and out of her, his thumb flicking over her clit with every stroke. He lowered her pants just enough to free his hand from the fabric before reinserting his fingers and pumping a little faster. Her moans caused him to grow harder against her and he bucked his hips against her ass, making her cry out.

Fiona's body began to tremble as she built toward release. Michael slipped his fingers completely inside her, reaching down with his other hand to firmly but gently rub over and around her clit. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck, his tongue caressing her collarbone as he pressed firmly on her clit. He felt her begin to pulse around his fingers and he quickened his efforts, smiling when her body shook and she tried to stifle her cry. He massaged her stomach as her breathing returned to normal, loosening his grip to allow her to turn and face him.

Fiona reached behind Michael to lower the lounge chair all the way, readjusting the blankets and laying her body over his. She smiled as she felt his hardened cock pressing against her thigh. She opened his robe and quickly reached inside his sweatpants. She leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth, her tongue lightly thrusting against his before pulling back to trace his lips.

"You're mine now, Michael," Fiona murmured against his mouth, "and I'm not going to let you go until you've spilled every drop that's inside you."

She traced her finger up and down his shaft as he moaned, his hands kneading her ass and pulling her tightly against him. Her pants were still down and he could feel her warmth through his sweatpants. He groaned when her hand grasped his cock, the other hand lowering his sweatpants and boxers to free him. She rubbed against his thigh as she gently pumped his cock, reveling at the sound of his strangled gasp.

"Oh yes Michael, you're mine," she said as she felt his tip grow moist. She encircled his shaft with her hand; pumping and stroking before reaching down to cup his balls. She moved her body so she was laying completely atop him, his cock resting between them, her wetness pressing against his thigh.

Fiona ground against him, smiling when he groaned into their kiss. She worked into a rhythm, using long slow strokes on his cock while her tongue probed his mouth. She felt his body tense and she knew he was getting close to release.

Michael was lost in the sensation when her hand suddenly left his cock and he groaned in protest. Fiona smiled; leaning down to kiss him as she shifted her hips and suddenly drew him inside her. He gasped as she rocked her hips, riding him until he spilled inside her.

Fiona collapsed on top of him, kissing his chest as his hands closed around her back. After a few minutes Michael lifted his head and kissed her temple.

"Fi, we should go inside. It's getting late and it's cold. We need to get some sleep so we're ready for tomorrow."

Fiona got up and helped Michael gather the blankets and they headed inside. They slipped under the covers and fell asleep in their favorite position—Fiona's head on Michael's chest, his arm wrapped around her back.

_Yes, we're finally getting back to the handlers. Don't worry; your patience will be rewarded with their decision very soon! Thanks for continuing to read this story and for all your kind words!_


	23. DDay

_I'm SO sorry for the long delay between chapters. Things were incredibly busy the past week but I'm going on a little vacation later this week so I'm hoping to get a few more chapters posted this week. We're getting close to the end of this story but we're not quite there yet._

Fiona woke early Monday morning. This time it was Michael's turn to cling tightly to her. It was unsettling. It meant he was concerned about what his handlers might say. She lightly rubbed her hand over his back, feeling him relax with every stroke.

Michael woke not long after, pulling Fiona close and kissing her before they both got out of bed to get ready for the day. They ordered a room service breakfast after showering and getting dressed and quietly ate in the dining room. They were confident yet still concerned, and neither wanted to be the one to bring it up.

When the food was gone Michael reached over and took Fiona's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, reaching up with his other hand to brush the hair out of her face. Fiona smiled.

"It'll be OK Michael," she said before standing and leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.

Michael smiled at her before standing and pulling her into his arms, leaning down and claiming her mouth in a desperate, passionate kiss. Fiona wrapped her arms around his shoulders, returning the kiss with everything in her. They clung to each other and after a few minutes Michael pulled back slightly to look at his watch.

"We better get going, Fi," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the closet where their coats hung. He helped Fiona into her coat before sliding his arms into his own coat. They left the suite and made their way to the elevator.

The valet quickly brought their car around and they made the short drive to the office. When they found a parking space, Michael leaned over and kissed Fiona again before they exited the car and went up to Michael's office.

Nancy appeared in the doorway as Michael finished hanging their coats up.

"Good morning Mr. Westen, Miss Glenanne," Nancy said. "I hope you had a good visit with Mrs. Westen, Mr. Axe, and Agent Porter."

"We did Nancy, thank you. Do we need to go to the conference room?" Michael asked, his hand resting in the small of Fiona's back as he noticed her tense up.

"Not just yet, Mr. Westen. Everyone is meeting to discuss who will be with you and who will be with Miss Glenanne today. And I believe Agent Siebels has arrived, along with someone else you may know. But I'm not at liberty to tell you who that other person is just yet, I'm afraid."

"Of course not. Well, we will wait here until you let us know where we need to go."

"Thank you, Mr. Westen. It shouldn't be too much longer," Nancy said as she left the office.

"Who do you think it could be, Michael?" Fiona asked after the young agent disappeared down the hall.

"Too many possibilities to guess, I'm afraid. One thing I've learned after all these years, it's best not to drive ourselves crazy speculating. When they want us to know, we'll know."

Nick appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. "Hello Michael, Fiona. Roger would like you both to join all of us in the conference room for a while."

"Morning, Nick," Michael replied before he and Fiona followed the agent down the hall to the conference room.

When they entered they found everyone there—Roger, Alex, Tim, Nick, Maureen, Nancy, Will, and Dan Siebels. Dan walked over and shook Michael's hand.

"It's good to see you again Michael," Dan said, "it's been far too long."

"Hello Dan," Michael said. "I have to admit, there were many times over the past four years I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Please sit," Roger said, "we'd like to talk to you together if you don't mind."

Michael pulled a chair out for Fiona, getting her situated before sitting next to her.

"We don't mind at all, Roger," Michael replied as he took his place at the table. Dan took a seat at the head of the table to Michael's left. Will, Nick, Tim, Roger, Alex, Maureen, and Nancy sat across from Michael and Fiona. "What's on your mind?"

"Well Michael, we wanted to hear from Dan about his experiences working with you and Fiona in the past. We feel this could be very valuable in helping us make up our minds about your future working situation and we want to make sure everyone hears what Dan has to say, which is why we are all here. We do plan to speak to both of you separately later on this afternoon."

"Not a problem, Roger. Thank you for letting us both be here to hear what Dan has to say for ourselves."

"Of course. Now, Dan, if you don't mind, what were the circumstances that led to Michael and Fiona meeting all those years ago?'

"Well as you know there were a series of incidents in Belfast and we had heard there was a young operative who might be willing to help us put a stop to the violence. So messages were sent through channels and we created Michael McBride. He did enough to get his name mentioned in certain circles and soon enough Miss Fiona Glenanne was putting out feelers as to how she could get a meeting with this Michael McBride."

"So we made sure it was arranged. But then chatter turned to Fiona being sent to kill Michael, so we warned him not to go. We all knew it was futile though. We had no doubt he was going to go. I made it clear to him we could not provide him any backup, it would be too dangerous. He understood and despite my last-minute attempt to talk him out of it, he was determined to go."

"As you all know, Fiona was in fact trying to kill Michael but he managed to discover that before the plan could be carried out. Fiona had failed in her mission, which made it dangerous for both of them to remain in Belfast, so I arranged for Michael to have funds and resources available to take them both to Dublin. She was a valuable asset for us to have and despite what she thought, she needed protection."

Michael turned to Fiona, smiling as he remembered their meeting. She returned the smile as Roger spoke.

"And what led to their romantic entanglement? Was Michael not warned against such things?" Roger asked.

"He was," Dan continued, "but Fiona's safety was important to us and there was no other way to ensure she made it to Dublin. Plus we were concerned that if Michael didn't escort her we might lose contact with her. So we had no choice but to allow them to travel together. I repeatedly warned Michael not to become personally involved with an asset and for a time it seemed like it was working."

"But then?" Roger asked.

"Well by the time they arrived in Dublin it was clear Fiona knew Michael's true identity. And it was also clear they had crossed the line. There was a great deal of discussion about what we were going to do. But Michael was a skilled, talented agent and we needed him. We had to trust that he'd be able to do the job and would still follow our orders."

"And did he?" Alex asked.

"He did. No problems at all. He and Fiona lived together and traveled throughout Ireland and Germany. Sometimes Fiona helped with the jobs, sometimes she did her own thing, but Michael never failed at a mission and Fiona kept his identity a secret through every cover identity we provided him. Occasionally we'd use her on a job and she would receive compensation. We knew she was doing things on the side that we couldn't support but she had proven valuable often enough that we looked the other way."

"But eventually you decided Michael had to leave Fiona. Without even a goodbye. What led to that?" Maureen asked. Michael heard Fiona draw a tense breath and he reached under the table to give her hand a squeeze.

"Things were getting dangerous. Not just for Michael. He and Fiona had left Germany and returned to Ireland and people found out. Someone—we never did find out who—was tracing Michael's cover IDs and they were getting close to discovering who he really was. And we needed him elsewhere. Things were heating up in the Middle East and we needed to get Michael out and positioned to move there. A woman just wouldn't be useful to us in the Middle East at that time, so we had to order Michael to leave. And it needed to be real. We had concerns about Fiona's ability to withstand the kind of interrogation people might put her through if she knew where Michael had gone. We needed her to be bitter, angry, and hurt. It had to be real."

Dan turned to Fiona. "I'm very sorry Fiona. I argued against that plan for a time but I came to realize they were right. I knew it would hurt you and yet I still ordered Michael to do it. Believe it or not, your safety came into consideration too and it was decided that was the best course of action. I know it hurt you and you should know Michael tried to argue for another solution but there was none. He wasn't happy about having to do it but we left him no choice."

"Thank you Dan," Fiona replied.

"So Michael cooked the fancy dinner and he walked out while she slept. We could see how affected he was when he made it to the safe house. But other than keeping his emergency contact the same he cut all ties to Fiona. We were somewhat surprised when she showed up in Miami after the burn notice was issued."

"And during the time they were together, would you say Michael worked effectively and efficiently?" Roger asked.

"Yes, absolutely. Michael was the consummate professional and did whatever he had to in order to get the job done. Fiona assisted whenever it was needed and we had no problems with either of them. Fiona even kept her side jobs as far away from Michael's missions as possible. There was a time when we were exploring possibilities of bringing Fiona on in some formal capacity, but then it became necessary to pull Michael out of Ireland."

"And during the time they were living as a couple, were there times they had to be separated?" Tim asked.

"Yes, sometimes for a day or two, sometimes for a week or more. I think the longest was three and a half weeks, maybe a full month."

"And how did they handle these separations?" Nick asked.

"They were both very professional about the situation. If contact was too dangerous they had no contact. If they were allowed to talk or exchange messages they both respected the ground rules of what they could discuss and what was off limits. We made sure to give them both the ground rules before the mission and we never had to remind them."

"And Michael never refused a mission due to Fiona's wishes?" Alex asked.

"Never. I'm sure there were things they discussed but as far as we knew Fiona was behind Michael 100% and that never changed."

"So bottom line, Dan, were they an effective team and would you recommend allowing them to work together again?" Roger asked.

"Yes, they were extremely effective. I would have no reservations about allowing them to be a team again. I often wondered whether we waited too long to explore formalizing their working relationship. But Fiona was still doing her side jobs and I think that presented a problem for some of those who made such decisions back then."

"Thank you Dan," Roger said before turning to Michael. "Michael, is there anything you'd like to add? Or anything you'd like to ask Dan yourself? You should know that Dan will be involved in the meeting with both you and Fiona, and you will have a chance to ask him anything you want at that time too."

"No, I don't think I have anything to add or ask at this point. Maybe later," Michael replied, turning to Dan and nodding his thanks for the glowing review.

"Fiona, how about you? Anything you'd like to ask?" Maureen said.

"No, I don't think so," Fiona replied. She was somewhat surprised by Dan's statements.

"Very well then. I believe our other guest has arrived. Nancy, will you please go down the hall and get him from the lounge?" Roger said. "And let's all take a short break while she does that."

_Ooooooh, who is the mystery guest? It's been WAY too long since I posted a chapter so I'm going to end this here and hope to get another chapter or two posted in the next few days._


	24. Decisions

_OK I've officially lost any real desire to continue this story. But I don't want to leave it hanging so I'm wrapping it up here. I'm frankly baffled. People complained I was keeping them apart too long, then they complained I wasn't talking enough about them with the handlers, then when I tried to give a glimpse into their meeting with the handlers people didn't like that. Nobody complained about the time/expense involved in putting them up in the most expensive suite at the Ritz-Carlton for an indefinite period of time or about Jesse, Maddie, and Sam being flown up and put up in their own hotel rooms at the Ritz-Carlton; but I got a bunch of complaints about an hour-long interview with Michael's old handler? I truly don't get it. I thought it would be more interesting to "see" the questioning/interaction take place but now I don't know where to go anymore._

_This is fiction about fiction and those who are complaining about whether the CIA would really do or saying it wouldn't happen on the show have clearly missed the point. Yes, I'm annoyed by it and it's made me wonder whether it's worth sharing stories here anymore. Constructive criticism is one thing, comments about how this could never happen—in real life or on the show—completely miss the point. This is fiction about fiction and that seems to get lost at times._

They met with the handlers for hours and hours over the next few days. Sometimes together, sometimes apart. They were questioned one-on-one and in small groups. All of the handlers met with each separately, and they were most interested in the information given them by Dan and their second visitor, Jason Bly.

Fiona was prepared when they asked her what she would do if Michael had to become intimate with another woman on a mission, but Michael was decidedly not prepared when they asked him whether Fiona would marry him if that's what it took for them to work together.

At night Michael and Fiona pushed the day's events out of their minds, heading to McFadden's for drinks and then back to the suite to find comfort in each other's arms. They explored each other's body as if it was the last time every time, expressing their feelings in ways they never could with words. And after they had exhausted each other they would collapse under the covers and cling to each other all night long, as if someone might come through the door at any second to take one of them away.

On Friday they were called into the large conference room together. The atmosphere was relaxed when they entered and even Roger had a smile on his face. They anxiously listened as Roger went over everything that had been discussed the past four days. When Fiona seemed to be getting nervous Michael reached for her hand under the table, his touch an instant calming influence. He would never admit he needed her touch as much as she needed his.

After what seemed like an excruciatingly long time, Roger told them they would be returning to Miami. They were to wrap up whatever they needed to there and get ready for a few weeks of refresher training before they would be considered for missions again. They would be based in Miami.

Fiona gasped as she realized what Roger was saying. Roger continued, telling them Fiona could not officially be in their employ, but she would be paid for her work. As with Michael's last stint with the Agency, if anything were ever to go wrong with a mission they would disavow any knowledge of him and/or Fiona and also of the job. Tim and Nick would be their handlers until Tim was cleared to return to the field, and then Nick would be their handler.

Jesse would remain in his counterintelligence position but he would be considered part of their team. And as in the past, Michael was free to decide who he needed for any job they were assigned.

"Any questions?" Roger said as he finished.

"No, I think that covers it," Michael said.

"Welcome back Michael, and welcome aboard Fiona," Roger said, shaking their hands before leaving the room.

The rest of the group shook the couple's hands as they filed out of the room. Tim and Nick set up a meeting for that afternoon and they made plans to have dinner at McFadden's before Michael and Fiona flew back to Miami in the morning.

_I don't know what I'll do from here, there are no episodes to provide me with inspiration for a while now so I'll probably just lay low for a while and see what happens when the new episodes start up in the summer. Or maybe the Sam Axe movie on April 17 will give me inspiration. We'll see._

_In spite of my frustration with some of the comments and reactions to this story, I do appreciate everyone who took the time to read and comment. I'm just not sure this is something I want to continue doing. I may just stick to one-shots or shorter stories from now on._


End file.
